The Morning After
by ArtemisMoon
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kaoru and Kenshin have finally become a couple, but somehow after their first night together is over, everyone seems to know about it! Will the happy couple (and their nosey friends) survive?
1. Heaven & Hell

This was suppose to be a little one shot story I came up with in the middle of the night. (Yes, again!) But I have gotten such a wonderful response and so many good idea's that there are more chapters ahead, even having some fun with other couples and characters. I will try to keep Kenshin & Kaoru in it the most though. It is in response to the all the Kenshin & Kaoru lemons I keep finding everywhere I turn. Very few people, if any, ever seems to say what happens AFTER their little night of bliss is over, hehehe…  
  
I tried to put thoughts in italics but I am not sure if it will work. Guess we will see!  
  
Rating is for implied stuff but nothing explicit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I can't control my mind when it gets like this, so deal with it.  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Morning sunshine was filtering through the thin rice paper walls as consciousness seeped into Kaoru's fuzzy brain. Opening one eye, she scanned the room, confused as to where she was. "This isn't my room! Where the heck am I?!?!" As her mind began to become more focused, she noticed another human presence at her back, and an arm around her waist. Her back stiffening, she prepared to scream. "Wait! I remember now! It's only Kenshin you baka! I can't believe I forgot!" At this thought Kaoru at least had the good grace to blush.  
  
"Oh, this is so embarrassing! I have got to go to the bathroom REALLY bad!" Kaoru began to quietly edge off the futon, trying not to wake the still sleeping Kenshin. With a soft sigh he tightened his grip around her waist and began to snore softly. "Kenshin…SNORES? I can't believe I never knew! Well, we can fix that really quick!" Turning, Kaoru picked up her pillow, preparing to smother the poor, innocent rurouni, when she stopped dead at what she saw. One of Kenshin's arms was still around her waist, but the other was coddling his Sakabatou close to his chest.  
  
This set Kaoru into one of her usual furies, Kenshin her unwitting target. Prepared to strike, she suddenly remembered why she was in such a hurry to leave in the first place (Lucky Kenshin!). With muttered threats she decided revenge could wait till later. "I'll let him get away with it this time, but things are gonna change!"  
  
Finally deciding to just remove his arm and get up, she manages to make a little progress when Kenshin wakes without her noticing. In a very sleepy but playful mood, he moves to put his face in hers, not realizing what kind of mood SHE is in. Poor Kenshin! "Ohayou, de goza-"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Kenshin no baka!" She shrieked is his face. With a very powerful right hook she sends him flying against the wall! "Oroorororo…" Running out of the room for the bathroom, she left a swirly- eyed Kenshin wondering what the heck he did wrong. If he was even able to think, that is. Probably not!  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaoru was returning across the yard from her pit stop when a very unwelcome voice calls out from the porch. "Oi, Jo-Chan!" greeted Sano cheerfully. He and Yahiko were both outside, Sano lounging while Yahiko strangely enough was sweeping quietly, his back to Sano and Kaoru. He continued with an evil grin. "You were in such a hurry a while ago you didn't even see me! What were you doing in Kenshin's room so early in the morning? About time you two finally figured out how…" BAM! A bokken, amazingly pulled out of nowhere, was broken over the top of his head, the owner of the wooden sword seething. "What are you doing here anyway? If you came by just for breakfast, forget it!"  
  
"Of course not, Jo-chan, would I do that? Wait, don't answer that! Anyway, I didn't come by this morning, I've been here since last night." Kaoru stared at him in horror. "You…you…you mean you were here? Last night?" Sano rolled his eyes, which then took on a devilish gleam. "Can I say it any plainer? I know EVERYTHING!" (A flash of light, and we then find Sano laying outside the dojo wall, a huge lump on his head, possibly a few broken bones)  
  
Dusting off her hands, Kaoru turns to find Yahiko's back still to her, not taking any part in the teasing and the following fight. Realizing how strange this behavior is, she walked over to him. "Yahiko? Is something wrong? Why won't you look at me or talk to me? Call me busu? SOMETHING!" Yahiko continued to sweep. "TALK TO ME WHY DON'T YOU!" She screamed in frustration at his silence.  
  
Yahiko finally turned around, revealing a VERY red face and a guilty expression. Stuttering, he answered "I…that is…you know that…THE WALLS ARE ONLY MADE OF STUPID RICE PAPER YOU KNOW! I HEARD EVERYTHING! Jeez, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" He once again turned his back to Kaoru, who looked like she had been carved of stone.  
  
"Mou! Everyone around here is out to get me!" She muttered once she could move again. "Maybe I would be better off getting out of here for a while. Away from these…these…MEN!" With more carefully edited out exclamations, she stomps out of the dojo and past Sano who was still hanging around, waiting for her to leave. She was so angry she didn't even see him, to his vast relief.  
  
"Oi, Yahiko! Have you seen Kenshin? We ought to congratulate him for finally being a man! I was beginning to wonder about him. After all, he does like to do laundry." Still laughing, he walked to the door of Kenshin's room and listened, but heard nothing. "What's he doing in there?" Yahiko joined him in listening and still nothing. Carefully they slid open the door and peeked in, collapsing at what they saw. Kenshin was sitting in front of a mirror talking to himself and peering closely at his face. His violet eyes were wide with concern and worry. "What could have scared Kaoru so much? Is it my messy hair in the morning? Iie, it's always messy. Does sessha have bad morning breath?" Recovering, the pair closed the door and looked at each other, sweatdrops and all. Sano looked grim. "Love does strange things to a man…"  
  
* * * *  
  
After much deliberation and even more fuming, Kaoru had finally calmed down and was headed to see Tae at the restaurant. She wanted to talk to someone about what had happened, and that someone HAD to be a woman. And she knew, after all the times Tae had tried to set her up with Kenshin, she would be ecstatic. "She'll probably be patting herself on the back for a job well done, like any of her schemes actually WORKED…"  
  
She was so deep in thought she failed to notice Megumi on the other side of the bridge she was crossing. "Kaoru-san! Just the person I wanted to see!" Yelled the lady doctor gleefully. Never a good sign. "Ohayou, Megumi-san." Kaoru greeted politely. "What did you want to see me for?"  
  
Fox ears immediately popped up on top of Megumi's head, and she laughed like no one else ever could. An even worse sign. "Oh-hohohoho! Did you know I talked to Sano-san last night?" At this point Kaoru was praying for the end of the world, ANYTHING, because she just knew where this conversation was going. "No, I didn't know, but I am not surprised either!" She gritted out from teeth clenched close to breaking point.  
  
One of Megumi's telling smiles appeared, fox ears still firmly in place. "If I had only known, Kaoru-san, I would have been more than happy to give you some advice. There are certain things I am sure you didn't know." Turning very red, Kaoru stammered "We…well, its such an embarrassing topic, and…and its true I never really knew what that was for, demo…" She came to a sudden, grinding halt, looking very shocked. "MEGUMI-SAN! You shouldn't know about such stuff either! How could you give me advice?!?!"  
  
"Oh-hohohoho! I am a doctor, and everyone knows a doctor should know the male and female anatomy thoroughly! But I suppose it's too late now for any advice. I am just relieved you two finally got somewhere! I was really beginning to worry about Kenshin…" With a shrug and a quick goodbye to a rarely silent (and still very red) Kaoru, Megumi went on her merry way, as always leaving destruction in her wake.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaoru had never felt so paranoid in her entire life. No bad guy could ever strike fear into her heart and send cold chills down her spine like the looks she has been receiving ever since her conversation with Megumi. Everywhere she turned, people would stop and whisper when she passed. Some would even smile and wink. Did the WHOLE TOWN know about this? She knew Sano loved to torture her, but this was too much. The man was worse about gossiping than any woman could ever be! She was on the verge of turning around and heading back to the dojo when a familiar voice stopped her. "This is MUCH worse than Megumi-san!"  
  
"Kamiya-san." The smell of cigarette smoke burned her nose. "Strange seeing you here. I thought you'd still be at home with your little Battousai." Kaoru turned to see Saitou leaning against a wall, the ever- present cigarette in his mouth. "Correction, his BIG mouth."  
  
Plastering a very insincere smile on her face, she responded "I suppose you talked to Sano too? I thought you two hated each other." He shrugged and flicked some ashes to the ground. "No, I haven't talked to him. Tokio heard from a friend who's uncle learned it from a cousin who's mother is good friends with a girl who works with a friend of yours at a restaurant who talked to Sagara-san. I forget the details." Kaoru sweatdropped. "I never pegged you as the gossiping type."  
  
"I don't gossip. It is just my business to learn all I can about my enemy, even about his boring little not-so-private life. You realize the Battousai is so well known and so many people take and interest that even the weasel girl in Kyoto has probably heard by now." He smirked. "I guess it is a good thing. I was beginning to wonder about him. Tokio and I will be sure to send you a wedding gift – if he lives that long."  
  
New gossip was started that day when for the first time ever, people found Saitou lying unconscious in the middle of the street, beaten to a pulp by a woman. Isn't life ironic? I guess Kaoru will have to protect Kenshin from Saitou now, if he ever manages to get back on his feet. His last words before he passed out were "Tokio will avenge me…" ^_^ (I have nothing against Saitou, but the image of her getting the better of him is very hilarious to me)  
  
* * * *  
  
"Mou! What a horrible, horrible day. I never even got to talk to Tae! I could really use a hot bath." A very defeated Kaoru had arrived back at the dojo, after finally giving up on her mission. Everyone seemed to know anyway, so what was the point? "Still, after everything that's happened, Kenshin is worth it." With that one thought perking her up, she yelled out a greeting as she entered the gate. Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin were all on the porch. But Kenshin was acting a little funny. He came up to her with a normal greeting, seemingly happy to see her, but…the whole time he kept one hand covering his mouth. Sano and Yahiko were doubled over laughing, obviously knowing something she didn't.  
  
"Ano, Kenshin? Is something wrong? Why do you have your hand like that?" Was even he out to drive her crazy today? "Iie, sessha is fine. I prepared a hot bath for you while you were gone." Still the same cheerful, smiling rurouni he always was. Well, at least she thought he was smiling. It was kind of hard to say with the hand blocking his mouth. "KENSHIN NO BAKA, tell me the truth! What are you doing?!?!" With a half fearful, half- embarrassed look, he finally decides it would be best to answer. "Well, sessha thought maybe you ran out so fast this morning because of my bad breath."  
  
Not expecting that answer, Kaoru busts out laughing as well, joining the two who were still laughing on the porch. "Of course not! I just had to go to the bathroom! (BAM!) Not that that is any of your business!" Swirly eyed again, all he could manage was a simple "Hai!"  
  
"You know, I needed that laugh. I have had a really awful day, but who cares anymore. So everyone knows every single little private thing we do! I still finally got Kenshin in the bargain didn't I? Maybe I will take that hot bath." She got a sly look in her eyes. "Do you want to join me Kenshin?"  
  
(Gulp!) "Oro?!?!" Happily dragging Kenshin off to the bath, Sano and Yahiko manage to catch one last comment as her voice faded. "I let you get away with it once, but tonight I have OTHER idea's about what your gonna do with that sakabatou of yours…" With shocked looks at each other, (Yay! Someone actually shocked Sano!) they both said at the same time, "I don't think I want to know!"  
  
  
  
I know you wanna know what happens next in the bath don't you? Well tough! Go read another lemon! LOL If your old enough that is (I am not gonna get myself in trouble, hehe). But first leave me a review! Pretty please? I had a ton of fun writing this story and really hope other people love it as much as I do and actually find it funny. Thank you so much for reading it!  
  
Okay, since you wanted it so much, in the next chapter you get your bath scene, LOL…don't get your hopes up! 


	2. The Bath Scene

Okay, okay, I know I said this was only suppose to be a one shot story but since everyone seemed to really like it and I had so much fun with it, when my brilliant cousin gave me some great ideas I couldn't resist giving it a try! So arigato Sherah (you and your caffeine highs)! I hope I can do your ideas justice! (Can you believe she has never seen a single Kenshin episode? Don't worry, she vows to watch some when she comes back to Florida. ^-^) If you ask nicely in your reviews maybe she will give me more for a new chapter! If everyone likes it, I will try to keep going with more if I can get ideas so be sure to let me know what you think!  
  
I am certainly not out to write a lemon and I vow to try really hard to keep the rating what it is, but this is gonna be really hard! Besides, my family knows where to find this!  
  
since italics didn't work for thoughts last chapter, I'll try {} instead.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, and I don't take responsibility for this chapter, my cousin does, hehe! She even told me to blame it on her!  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oro? Do you think this is a good idea? After all, Sano and Yahiko are still here de gozaru yo." Kenshin was outside heating up the promised bath from the last chapter (don't get your hopes up people, I don't do hentai, hehe) while she was testing the water temperature. Sighing dreamily, she completely ignored his protests. {So what if everyone knows anymore? I'm tired from all the problems today and just want to relax!}  
  
"Kenshin! The water temperature is great, come in!" Hurriedly pulling off her kimono and underclothes, she leaves them hastily scattered and climbs into the water, giggling nervously. She could hear the door slide open as Kenshin entered but she couldn't see him from her spot in the water. (You have to remember how the bath is laid out in the series with two little rooms) There was some quiet shuffling and then a muttered exclamation. {What the heck is he doing in there?} "Kenshin?"  
  
"Gomenasai, Kaoru! But did you know how dirty you got your clothes today de gozaru? Did you get in a fight or something?" Blushing, she decides to ignore this. "Forget that you baka and get yourself in here before I have to hurt you!" A hurried scrambling. "Demo, your clothes…"  
  
"NOW!!!!!" The scrambling was frantic then as Kenshin rushes to do her bidding. But old habits die hard, and he decides to compromise, bringing the clothes with him into the bath! "Sessha doesn't want to see your beautiful clothes so dirty. We can wash them in the tub!" Happily climbing in with the clothes, he fails to notice that the water was beginning to boil. I mean REALLY boil! (Anyone for rurouni soup?) Oblivious to her anger, he begins to scrub the clothes, only trying to make her happy but obviously not succeeding. "KEN…SHIN!"  
  
"Oro? Is something wrong?" Turning to her, he suddenly gasps and stares. Kaoru felt a little better at this reaction and began to preen a bit. "What's the matter Kenshin?" She asked slyly. "Finally remember why we are in here in the first place?" He reached out his hand to her head and slowly pulled out the ribbon that holds up her hair in its customary fashion. Closing her eyes and sighing, she waits for him to do something else, and becomes confused when he doesn't continue. Finally, her curiosity getting the better of her, she opens one eye.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Still oblivious, he was happily washing her hair ribbon, which had gotten covered with dust in the fight with Saitou. {He is gonna pay for this one!} Reaching out a hand to the top of his head, the poor rurouni finds his head under water, being pushed down by a very strong Kaoru! Trying to oro, nothing but bubbles came up. Fury spent she finally lets him come up for air, which he promptly does, still clutching the ribbon!  
  
(Cough, gasp, choke!) "Gomen Kaoru! Sessha was only trying to make you happy, but it wasn't working de gozaru. Well, I suppose there is another thing…" Finally getting a clue and looking very sly himself, he continues, "We will be in here a while now though since your clothes are all wet and you have nothing to wear, so sessha can make it up to you!" (Hmmm, is he more of a plotter than we all think? I'll never tell!)  
  
We leave them there for now, everyone happy in the knowledge that they got the bath scene they so longingly asked for! (You didn't say what you wanted in it, so take what you can get!) I am sure anyone with enough imagination can decide what happens next for themselves. Does Kenshin finally have a sex drive? Or does he still have a clothing fetish? I guess the world will never know! HEHE!  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that evening, with dinner made and eaten, everything was quiet. Sano was still hanging around, alternately pondering and laughing at everything he "accidentally" overheard in the bath, and Yahiko trying his hardest to ignore Kenshin and Kaoru, embarrassed over how cozy they were. (Makes you think something really did happen, ne?) After about an hour of this, with many gagging sounds, he goes outside to practice alone in the dark.  
  
"Busu and Kenshin, who would have thought?" he muttered. "Well, I admit it was pretty obvious to everyone but them…" Not paying attention to anything around him the but feel of his sword slashing through the air, he doesn't hear Sano approach. "Oi, Yahiko!" He whispered. "Wanna have some fun? I got thrown out by the love birds. Even Kenshin was less than polite when he asked me to leave! This has gotta mean something! Let's go listen!" Without giving Yahiko a chance to protest, he grabbed him by the arm and drug him to the door of Kenshin's room. There was a faint light glowing through the rice paper wall and low voices. Without a second thought to how rude he was being, Sano placed his ear on the door. Yahiko was being gagged by Sano's hand so he wouldn't scream. He REALLY didn't wanna be there. {I don't wann hear this! I feel sick…}  
  
(Through the door) "Iie Kenshin! You can't have it in bed!" Kaoru muttered through gritted teeth. She sounded slightly out of breath. A slight scuffling could be heard, followed by Kenshin's voice. "Demo, Kaoru! You know how much I love it!" Sano and Yahiko sweat dropped. "I said NO! I'm surprised you didn't want to have it in the bath too!" There was more thumping and a triumphant yell, when a very sharp sakabatou pierced through the paper wall, less than an inch from Sano's nose! "AAAGGHHHH!!! I only just stopped having nightmare's of Jo-Chan throwing knives at me!" (Think circus episode)  
  
Running as fast as he could, Sano broke the land speed record headed for home, with plans for getting as drunk as he possibly could before he had to face Kaoru tomorrow to get breakfast. Unlucky Yahiko was dumped in the dust and left to face Kaoru's wrath. Could things get any worse than that for him? They could, and they will. "Yahiko! Were you and Sanosuke spying on us?!?!"  
  
A very fierce Kaoru was standing on the porch, still breathless over her tug-of-war with Kenshin for the sword and where it was going to spend the night. Kenshin was a few steps behind, cuddling his poor abused sword. "I didn't want to! He made me! Why would I spy on a busu like you!" Making evil faces he began to back away. "Not so fast Yahiko-CHAN! If this is going to keep up, I think Kenshin needs to have a talk with you!" Shoving a very confused Kenshin forward, she explained. "If you are so curious about us you should just ask instead of spying. You're a growing boy and old enough that you should know some of these things. So tell him Kenshin. I will just listen."  
  
"ORO? Demo…" Kaoru looked at him expectantly. "Well, uhhh, you see….when a man and a woman…if they like each other…" He was looking very panicked by this point. "They like to sleep together…and take baths together. And, ummm…"  
  
All this time Yahiko was about to die of embarrassment, but do we detect a hint of evil smile? Nah, probably just imagining things. But then, being around Sano so much we wouldn't be surprised "Uhh, what do you DO in the bath and stuff anyway?" Could our little rurouni actually answer this? "Sessha and Kaoru…we…SESSHA WASHES KAORU'S CLOTHES!"  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Kaoru yelled! "Can't you do better than that? Yahiko is gonna be scarred for life! What kind of parents are we going to make if we can't even handle this!"  
  
Finally not being able to hold back any longer, Yahiko starts to laugh. "Never mind that busu, I already know everything! Sano took me down too…umm, this place and told me all about it! I probably know more than you do!" Kenshin had almost fainted with relief at this admission till he saw Kaoru's face. He didn't know which was worse! "Sano…took you…WHERE?!?!"  
  
"None of your business busu! They wouldn't let you down there anyway with a face like that!" Kaoru was torn between who she wanted to kill first, Yahiko or Sano. Unfortunately for Yahiko, she settled for the one within reach. Snatching Kenshin's sheathed sakabatou, the race began. Knowing better than to step in, he stood back to watch. He was worried for his sword, and of course for Yahiko, but he was much more scared of Kaoru. (Smart man) In the mist of the chaos, a goofy smile formed on his lips. {Sessha loves Kaoru anyway, and she can play with my sword anytime she wants.}  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in a house somewhere else in Tokyo, there is a man lying in bed, a woman sitting in a chair next to him. He is in a lot of pain, and whispers every now and then in an agonized voice, "Tokio…must take…revenge…" Silence. Then, "I want…revenge…but first…where are my cigarettes?"  
  
The woman would just pat him on the hand; giving him comfort when needed, and every now and then, assure him that tomorrow she would go and see her husband's assailant to see that they got what they deserved. She would say nor promise anymore than that. What would the next day bring?  
  
  
  
Guess you will find out in the next chapter, HEHEHE (devil horns pop up instead of fox ears)! I had a many more ideas left but decided to save them for the next chapter or chapters, whatever the case may be. If this gets a good response I will have the next one up in a few days. (Sherah will kill me if I don't!) Please review, I watch for them obsessively and love reading every single one. LOL! 


	3. Tokio's Visit

Hi Everybody! I decided to go ahead and get chapter 3 going for all those nice people who reviewed and liked my first and second chapters. I have really gotta say thank you to Susan cause she sent me an e-mail just before I got the second chapter posted asking me to keep going with it. I am so glad people like this!  
  
Midori Natari Himura: Thank you for reviewing, I am a fan of your stories and writing so it is doubly appreciated. And thanks for the cookie. ^_^  
  
Nim: You must have been looking over my shoulder when I wrote this cause your last review hit very close to the mark, LOL! I have had this chapter done since yesterday but had to throw that in.  
  
Demon-Wolf: LOL, I know you wanted a description, but I would never live it down. My family would tease me about it for the rest of my life. They just don't forget things like that. ^_^  
  
Prudence-Chan: You wanted more couples (Sano & Megumi) in the story and that is one of my ideas so I will try and comply with later chapters. For now you get Tokio and Saitou.  
  
Thank you Sherah & Sister Weasel, where would I be without your ideas? Probably still writing stuff like that Rurouni Kenshin Commercial -_-; Hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. And I only make fun of them so much because I love 'em!  
  
This chapter is not quite as lemony as usual, just finishing up business with Saitou and Tokio…  
  
Thoughts are in {}  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Poor Saitou, his whole life had been ruined by one small woman! How could he have let it happen? It was the next day and he was up out of bed, despite his wife's protests. Determination was strong to see his own idea of justice done (Isn't that was he says he always fights for? hehe) and Tokio was going to be the one to carry it out. If there was anyone in this world he could trust with the job, it was his wife.  
  
"Yes dear, I PROMISE I will go see Kamiya-san if you will just get back in bed and quit hunting for your cigarettes! I told you those things are bad for you, and if you don't quit, if they don't kill you I will!" Hands on her hips, she glared at him. He glared back. What a loving couple! It just brings tears to your eyes.  
  
Saitou's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he limped painfully back to bed. Not that he was really giving in of course. He just knew better than to try and stare down he wife. Switching tactics, he chose to be meek, accepting help and eating his lunch like a good little boy. Finally satisfied with her husband's behavior, she left for the Kamiya dojo, promising to be back in time to fix dinner.  
  
"Good! Now I can follow her!" Leaping out of bed and cringing with pain, the beaten and bruised cop dressed, coving up the bandages the best he could. There was really nothing he could do about the ones wrapped around his head, but people were so scared of him, its not like anyone would dare ask.  
  
Leaving his house, he limped up the deserted little street and into an open, much busier avenue. Ignoring everyone and intent on his mission, he was surprised when he heard someone calling to him. "Hey look! It's that rude cop that got beaten up by a girl!" Whipping around, he came face to face with…A KID?!?! No, several kids, and each one was giggling and pointing. What happened to everyone being so scared of him?  
  
"Go away brats!" He growled. One little boy made a face. "You can't tell us what to do. If you try, I'll call my mommy and she'll beat you up!" One very cute little girl, trying to make him feel better added "Does your head hurt mister? I bet my daddy knows how you feel, he gets that from mommy all the time." The other children began laughing hysterically at this, especially when Saitou emitted a low snarl and stomped (or limped as the case may be) off. The small kids ran down the street after him, singing a silly rhyme made up just for him. And about him. (Sorry, I can't come up with one myself; anyone else is free to try!)  
  
Knowing he couldn't exactly attack the kids, but dearly wanting to, he ignored them and continued on. The whole way, any adults they passed by would join in the teasing, adding their own stinging remarks. But since he ignored them, thankfully the kids grew tired of this and left to pursue other misfortunates, leaving Saitou to finally spy in peace.  
  
Arriving at the dojo, he considered how to best observe the occupants inside. It was obvious by the sounds coming from within that Tokio had not arrived yet, possibly running other errands first. He finally settled on a tall tree outside but right next to the wall, and climbing to the top despite the pain he was in, settled in for what promised to be a good show. An hour passed. Then two. When hour number three passed, he was ready to scream.  
  
Not only had Tokio not kept her promise, the mind numbing activity in the dojo could put anyone to sleep! {How do they stand it, day after day, the Battousai washing his precious clothes and the girl and young boy brainlessly fighting each other with little wooden swords? The Battousai even COOKED! He would never stoop so low. And that free-loading Sanosuke, showing up at mealtimes and begging for money shamelessly.} Saitou couldn't really hear anything from his position except for low murmurs, but knew he was begging for money when Kaoru began to scream and yell over it, chasing Sano out of the dojo gate, brandishing a broom.  
  
Just when Saitou was about to give up and head home, he heard a familiar voice announce themself at the gate. "Hello, is anyone home?" It was Tokio at last! Now the fun would begin! Leaning precariously forward in his high perch, he strained to hear what was being said.  
  
Kaoru ran to the gate to greet her guest. It was a small woman, very unassuming in appearance. With a sweet smile she introduced herself. "Kamiya-san! I am Tokio, here as promised to give you exactly what you deserve for beating my poor husband."  
  
"ORO!" A very shocked Kenshin had followed Kaoru. Not knowing about the incident from the day before, all he could do was stare. {My Kaoru beat Saitou? When I never could? Oro, this is looking very bad! Where can sessha find a place to hide!} Yahiko had also followed. "Wow, busu beat up that evil cop? Cool! I wish I could have seen that!"  
  
"Yahiko! Hush!" Commanded a worried Kaoru. "Gomenasai, Tokio-san, I really shouldn't have done that, I hope you can forgive me!" She bowed to her guest. Rising, she gasped in shock when Tokio stepped forward and HUGGED her! "I promised him I would come and give you what you deserve, and you deserve my thanks! He had such a big head before all this it could barely fit in the house anymore! Arigato Kaoru-san, you have made my day! I will never forget what you have done for me!"  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko could do nothing but stare at Tokio. This was the last thing they had expected. Everything was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Or a cop fall out of a tree, which is exactly what happened! Saitou was so shocked at his wife's behavior he leaned much too far out of his hiding place and fell to the ground inside the dojo. Thump! Everyone jumped in surprise at the sound and turned to find Saitou, still staring in shock at his wife. Not even the fall and resulting pain could snap him out of it!  
  
"Tokio! Why? How could you? I never knew…" He looked at the ground, unable to face her anymore. "I…I…I wish you had told me you felt that way! I would have behaved better, I swear!" Tokio ran over to her repentant husband and hugged him, while he groaned because of he cracked ribs. "Oh darling, I am so glad! Now we can be happy again since you have seen the error of your ways!"  
  
Saitou coughed and looked at the ground again. "Does this mean I can't hunt down the Battousai anymore?" Tokio considered. "Well, as long as you are humble about it I really don't care what you do!" Grinning happily, everyone's favorite cop hugged his understanding wife while the dojo occupants around them sweat dropped and stared. Poor Kenshin hopes were so high, only to get shot down once again! Oh well, as I said before, Kaoru will protect him!  
  
Tokio and Saitou stood up and prepared to leave. "So Battousai, sessha will hunt you down and kill you one day if this poor, humble man should be so fortunate." Tokio giggled happily. Kenshin gawked. "Demo, that's sessha's word!" Completely ignoring Kenshin's protests, Saitou turned to Kaoru. A very unwelcome ripple of fear ran through him. Hiding it, he addressed her. "Thank you so much for teaching sessha a lesson in humility, but please stay away from my wife because I really don't want her taking lessons from you. I really pity the Battousai and can just hope you don't get him before I do with your superior skills."  
  
"Arigato, Saitou-san…I think." Turning, with a last wave of goodbye from Tokio, the pair left. "BUT THAT'S MY WORD!" Kenshin yelled after them, seething. When they were out of hearing range, Kenshin perked up and turned to Kaoru. "Did you really beat him up de gozaru?" When she nodded in agreement, he stared at her in awe, secretly happy that the copycat, err, wolf, got what he deserved. "Sessha needs to take lessons from you!"  
  
Kaoru grinned. "Well, not fighting lessons but maybe another kind, ne?" (Gulp) "After sessha finishes the laundry de gozaru yo!" He yelled as he turned to run. "Maybe by then sessha won't be so scared of you anymore!" Laughing for once instead of angry, Kaoru let him go, just glad that the day wasn't a total disaster. For her anyway. Saitou was another matter all together.  
  
Sighing in contentment she joined Kenshin and his laundry, wondering lazily what the next day would bring. {I can face anything with Kenshin by my side. It couldn't really get much worse anyway. Everyone in town is laughing at Saitou now and has completely forgotten us!} Everyone in town she says. (Evil grin)  
  
  
  
Note: Just in case you actually don't know, sessha is a very humble form of I, basically translates "this unworthy one" Kenshin's word, I think he has a copyright on it, hehe…so Saitou was just being humble, too LOL!  
  
  
  
And that completes my third chapter! Yay! ^_^ I know this chapter wasn't really lemon based or anything, but I thought it would be a fun one to feature Saitou and his wife since everyone seems to love them so much. I hope I got some laughs and that people are enjoying this, so leave me a review and let me know okay? If well received I will work on getting the next one out really soon too! Thank you guys! 


	4. Misao's Problem

Hello people! I am back again to torment and entertain you with more tales about your favorite anime characters in the world! What would the world be like without them? Very boring cause then I wouldn't have anything to write about! Well anyway, today's carefully selected victims are Aoshi & Misao! (Yes, yes, I promise I will get around to Sano and Megumi, I just don't have any really good ideas yet for them. I may even get desperate and pick on Yahiko & Tsubame later, and even dear Hiko is presenting a nice large target. Anything's possible for the future.)  
  
Prudence-chan & Gypsy-chan: I swear that Sano and Megumi are the next on my hit list like I said above. I am just wracking my brain really hard over them.  
  
Marstanuki: I know you want me to concentrate on K&K and I promise even when I attack other couples, they will be in the middle somehow…even if Kaoru has to do a strip show or something to keep the attention on herself! LOL! Hmmm…  
  
Sasura: Well, you requested it, and here it is! Aoshi and Misao like you have never seen them before! (And thought you never would either I bet!)  
  
Midori: Everything I throw in there off the top of my head always seems to get the biggest reaction. ^_^ Those lines and the sessha thing were last minute additions I made before I posted.  
  
Kelly: That was a cute little rhyme about Saitou, LOL, thank you!  
  
Of course I can't forget Sherah for reading and reviewing the moment I got the last chapter up. She sits around on ff.net all day watching for reviews from everyone, LOL, so don't disappoint her. The poor thing has nothing better to do. Hehe! Don't kill me!  
  
Sister Weasel, thank you for the great idea for Misao! I would have never thought of it! Most normal people wouldn't have! Hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters I make fun of. If I did, the characters would all be attempting suicide on a daily basis, so be glad.  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kyoto  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Shrieked Misao, also affectionately know as the weasel girl to friends and enemies alike. "I just got a letter from Sano in Tokyo!" she announced, turning to Jiya with a look of pure shock. Jiya sat, waiting a few moments for her to go on, but she just sat there in stunned silence. Becoming impatient, he ripped the letter from her limp hands and proceeded to read. Perverted mind that he has, he really enjoyed the contents.  
  
"Ohhh, I see what shocked you so much Misao-chan. So Himura-kun finally made a move! That is pretty shocking! Look how old I am, and I still get more women! Hehe! At least he has good taste and goes for the young ones!" Preening a bit and looking very self-satisfied, he didn't see the pillow/missile aimed for his head.  
  
"I didn't even read that far you perverted old man!" Misao seethed. "I really don't care what Kaoru-san and Himura do with their private lives." She perked up some. "In fact, I'm happy for them! It gives me hope for Aoshi-sama and myself, and proves Himura isn't gay!" Realizing her slip, she slaps a hand over her mouth. {I really hope that doesn't get back around to them! Kaoru-san, Iie, KENSHIN would kill me for that one!}  
  
Jiya was too baffled over her first reaction to the letter to notice the slip. "Demo, if you didn't read that, then what were you so shocked over?" he asked. Relieved, she settled down and told him the truth. "I was surprised that baka knows how to write! Maybe he got someone intelligent like Megumi-san to write the letter for him! Even weirder, where did he get the money to send a letter? Probably borrowed that from Kaoru-san."  
  
{Hey, maybe its time I go visit them. It might be a good idea to get some advice from Kaoru-san. Himura must have been just as stubborn as Aoshi- sama if not more so when it comes to this stuff! If I could only get him to come with me! But how?} Misao spent the rest of the afternoon plotting her course of action. {Kidnapping? No good, I tried that already. Bribery? Blackmail? What else is there? Hmmmm…I HAVE IT!}  
  
The next day Misao decided to approach Aoshi. He was as usual, wearing a robe and sitting on the floor, doing nothing. I would call it meditating, but no, I think maybe he was asleep. "Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked tentatively, poking his arm. Aoshi snorted lightly and opened his eyes (AH! He was sleeping!). "Nani?"  
  
"Do you think…could we maybe…" She couldn't seem to just spit it out! Shall we get in Aoshi's head a minute? {Oh no…she isn't actually asking me to sleep with her is she? Again?} He waited patiently. If she only knew what he was thinking. "Would you please, pretty please…GO WITH ME TO TOKYO?" (What, you were expecting, some complicated plot? Remember, this is Misao we are talking about!)  
  
{Whew! Is that all?} "Ah." Misao pounced on him with glee! "Oh Aoshi-sama! It will be so much fun! We can leave tomorrow morning!" Her hold was so tight around his neck it was amazing he hadn't passed out yet. Oh wait, I think he did. It's just so hard to tell with him! Oh well, back to Tokyo everyone!  
  
* * * *  
  
Tokyo  
  
It was late morning, and the dojo was deserted except for Kenshin & Kaoru. Yahiko was out practicing, and Sano was who knows where, since Kaoru was planning on cooking lunch that day. They had the place to themselves for the rest of the afternoon at least, and Kaoru planned on making the best of it.  
  
Slipping out of her room, she sneaked up behind Kenshin, who was, as usual, bent over the little tub of laundry. He was oblivious, scrubbing one her kimonos happily and humming to himself. It would have been a perfectly normal scene, but…what WAS she wearing?  
  
"Ken…shin!" She said in the most seductive tone she could muster without laughing. He turned and "Oro'ed" right on cue! "Wh…what are you doing wearing sessha's gi?" Kaoru laughed. "What, you don't want me wearing it or something?" She was wearing one of his pink, excuse me, FUSCHIA gi's and well, nothing else! Pretty daring!  
  
Eyes still wide and innocent, or at least seemingly so, he considers what she said. "That is one of sessha's dirty gi's and needs to be washed. Since the laundry is being done now, you can give it to me." Laughing, she refused, and they started a gentle tug of war over the clothes. Needless to say his eyes were looking a lot less clueless now. (Hehe!)  
  
During this little moment in time, what do you think is the worst thing that could possibly happen? That someone might walk in on them? Nope! More like that Kenshin would win and someone walk in on them! (Evil laugh!) Kaoru had forgotten to shut the gate, shame on her, and guess who should arrive but Misao and Aoshi from their long, grueling travels! Right on time!  
  
Standing in shock, the four just looked at each other, not moving. Three, wait, FOUR red faces! Even Aoshi was blushing! Misao was about to open her mouth to laugh or scream, whatever could come out first, when the most unexpected sound in the world met her ears. Aoshi was…laughing? He was bent at the waist, guffawing loudly (can you picture this? LOL!) tears running down his face. {Oh…my…god! He's laughing! AND crying! I always wanted my Aoshi-sama to smile, but this…this is just scary!} Everyone else forgot their embarrassment and sweat dropped.  
  
"Ummm, Aoshi-sama? Are you okay?" Misao's frightened voice seemed to bring him back to earth and he abruptly quit laughing and straitened up. The same expression was back on his face. "Ah." Back on the other side of the yard, Kenshin whispered to Kaoru. "Did we really see that de gozaru?" She shook her head violently in response and continued to stare.  
  
Finally coming to his senses, Kenshin realized the state Kaoru was still in and without a word to either guest, grabbed her by the arm and drug her back inside to change clothes. He didn't care if it had caused a miracle; no one was suppose to see that but him! Muttering under his breath, our adorably peeved Kenshin helped her change clothes, purposely picking out the most conservative outfit he could find. Even his precious sakabatou, in a compromising position with Kaoru's bokken (LMAO! Next thing you know there are going to be little reversed blade knives with wooden handles running around!), could not drag his attention away this time. ^_^;  
  
Meanwhile, back outside, things were very quiet. Aoshi stared blankly. Misao's mouth was hanging open. Bird's made nests in it, and still no one moved. When Kaoru and Kenshin finally came out (poor little Kaoru looked like a mummy) everything was exactly how they left it. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Kenshin finally decided he couldn't hold a grudge forever. {At least not to their faces.}  
  
"Would you like to come in and have some tea de gozaru yo? You must have had a long trip." Ushering them inside, he made Kaoru get the tea, while he sat and glared with a friendly little rurouni smile in place the whole time. (A jealous Kenshin is way too funny!) Finally gathering her wits after Kaoru had to drag her into the house, Misao manages to shut her mouth. When Kaoru got back with some tea, she had found her voice too.  
  
"I got a letter from Sano-san not long ago. He told me some very interesting stuff!" Before she could go on, a voice yelled from outside. "SESSHA TOLD YOU KAMIYA-SAN! THE WEASEL GIRL KNEW TOO!" Kenshin and Kaoru both turned beet red. Furious, Kenshin of all people beat Kaoru to it this time and stomped outside. "SAITOU-SAN, FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF THAT TREE AND STAY OUT!" There was a bash and a thump, a loud groan, and then a very grumpy Kenshin came back in and sat down. {Even he saw too? I am gonna tell Tokio-dono on him…} This was just not his day.  
  
Once things had settled down and everyone was back to normal, Kaoru having made several threats against Sano and Saitou, she became the polite hostess, offering to let them stay as long as they want. Aoshi "Ah'ed" and Misao shrieked happily. Without wasting anymore time, she pounced on Kaoru and drug her to another room to interrogate, leaving Kenshin to entertain Aoshi. One stared. One glared. This is gonna be FUN! Break out the popcorn and sleeping bags girls, we may be here a while…  
  
* * * *  
  
(Sweeping up stale popcorn and crumbs from Midori's cookies while Kenshin washes sleeping bags -_-; …I know you wanna stay there and stare at them, but we have to move on for the sake of the story!) Anyways…  
  
"That was no help at all! Kaoru-san couldn't give me any decent advice. 'Don't let him do laundry in the bath tub' or 'make sure there is no one around when you actually do manage to get somewhere with him' is not exactly what I was looking for!" Disappointed, she was wondering around the yard of the dojo by herself later that afternoon. Kenshin had finished his laundry and the clean clothes were snapping in the breeze, and now no one was around. Aoshi was inside staring at the wall, and Kaoru & Kenshin were who knows where. Staring at the clean clothes, she contemplated her foremost worry.  
  
{My chest is so flat! It's no wonder he doesn't look at me like I'm a woman, just a kid. Will I ever fill out? Is there another way to get his attention?} A devious idea began to dawn in her mind while staring at those clothes. It was faint at first, barely grazing the edges of her mind, but the harder she stared, the more appealing the idea became. {Why not? It couldn't hurt! Even if they weren't real, it would get him pointed in the right direction!}  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, she pulls the lowest bamboo pole down and removes all the clothes. Not even bothering to find privacy anywhere, she proceeds to stuff different articles of clothing down her shirt. Everything from obis to Kenshin's underwear made the trip there and back, nothing really working right. Everything was too lumpy or wouldn't fit! In the end, everything was lying crumpled in the dust, thrown there in a fit of temper. As she was trying the last article in her shirt, Kenshin comes out of the kitchen and finds his laundry totaled.  
  
"Sessha's underwear! Kaoru's clothes! What did you do that for Misao-dono?" Kenshin wailed. Red faced, she couldn't bring herself to answer. He had observed her pulling the pair of socks (or whatever they called them back then) out of her shirt and the answer dawned on him. See, he really is sharper than he looks!  
  
"Are you trying to get Aoshi-san's attention de gozaru?" With a miserable nod, she wailed "Hai! But nothing fits right! It all looks so lumpy and deformed! What do I do Himura? Give me an idea!" She grabbed the front of his gi and shook him fiercely. Recovering, he was ready to tell her for starters she could rewash the clothes, but she looked so miserable, he decided to help.  
  
"Alright Misao-dono. Sessha will help if you will help wash the clothes and promise NEVER to touch them again!" {And it will get Aoshi's attention of my Kaoru!} With a joyful shout, she willingly helped him gather and wash every article of clothing till they were as good as new. Once that was done, Kenshin whispered something in her ear. She glanced at him doubtfully, but desperate, she would do anything at this point! With an innocent smile, he pointed her towards the kitchen and went to look for Kaoru, so they could enjoy the coming show together.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHA HA HA! What could our devious little rurouni have told her to do? Review and you will get the next chapter to find out! (I always complain about cliffhangers to people, and now I am doing it too. -_-; shame on me.)  
  
Sorry sister dear, obviously your idea is coming, but there is still so much left I decided I would split it up into two chapters. This was a really hard chapter to write with Aoshi & Misao, I hope I did a good job with it. I certainly had fun if nothing else, laughing my head off at the sakabatou joke…anyway, be patient for Sano & Megumi, if given more time I am sure I can come up with something really good. These things do seem to come to me out of the blue. 


	5. Problem Solved!

Hello! It's time again for the most pointless RK fanfic of them all! (You do notice don't you that I am going absolutely nowhere with this and just writing whatever happens to pop into my mind?) But hey, it's funny anyway! Maybe I will think of a true plot sooner or later, but till then I will just keep having some mindless fun! Everyone likes mindless stuff, right? Great! Now that that is settled…  
  
I still can't believe I am getting so many great reviews! My head is swelling big time! ^_^  
  
Marstanuki: I am glad you were finally able to access the next chapter and leave a review! I was hoping it would work.  
  
Susan: I am so glad other people found the Sakabatou joke funny, and the comments too, I enjoy throwing that stuff in. And I hope you find your head!  
  
Chibigreenwizardmon: What a name! LOL Anyway, anyone I make fun of, I do it because I like them! Ask my family, I would never get away with making fun of them all the time otherwise. (Please Aoshi fans, keep that in mind this chapter and don't kill me!)  
  
Firefury & Sasura: Awww, come on, you don't believe Kenshin would do that? Well, jealousy (and the control of an evil author) can drive a person to extreme measures, such as telling Misao to…HA! Thought I would tell huh!  
  
Gypsy-chan: Yay! Another sakabatou joke fan! You have good taste, cause that is my favorite too! Hehe! And don't I wish I were some famous comedian! Thank you for the compliment! (Head just got bigger)  
  
Midori: How do I come up with this stuff? Sometimes I wonder that myself…glad you love it though!  
  
Lynne Katrea: Oh my, jelly beans of doom? You sound like me when I have had too much chocolate! LOL  
  
Gochan: Loved the rhyme! It was too cute! Guess it was a good thing I couldn't think of one at the time!  
  
And of course a thank you to Sherah (whatever your nickname will be this time around) and Sister Weasel. If people don't like what Misao does, I can point them your way!  
  
Okay, I am itching to respond to all of your comments, but I will behave and actually write the story now before I get anything else thrown at me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters I use to cure my (and everyone else's) boredom.  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Misao entered the kitchen with doubt. Would Kenshin's plan really work, or would it only embarrass her further? Oh well, she would do anything to get Aoshi-sama's attention! And if it didn't work, she could just kill Kenshin! That would be a great stress reliever, plus it would give her the title of strongest so at least Aoshi would admire her for something! With renewed determination, she went to one of the cabinets and began to search. After several attempts at locating them, she found the items she is looking for and went to work with her shirt again. Giggling nervously, she looks down at her chest. {This really might work! They do look real! Thank you Himura!} With one last adjustment, she ran outside, calling Aoshi's name.  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko was headed home around the same time Misao had been demolishing the laundry. Before he could make it all the way, he met up with Sano and Megumi, and the two little girls, Ayame and Suzume. They were headed for the dojo as well, although I can't come up with a reason why. Just because I said so!  
  
Entering the gate, Sano was about to call out a greeting when of all people, Misao walks out of the kitchen! Umm, more like Misao and two unexplainable somethings. Without even glancing towards the stunned group, she continues to call for her beloved Aoshi-sama. A door slid open, revealing the stoic man. "Nani?" With that one question he stopped dead, looking as stunned as the group standing at the gate.  
  
While all this is going on, where are Kenshin and Kaoru? Watching the show, of course! Peeking through a crack in one of the sliding doors, they both saw everything. One looked stunned, and the other as always, very innocent. When Kaoru questioned him, Kenshin whispered a very dangerous explanation to his suddenly enraged girlfriend. With unequaled fury, she chokes the poor little rurouni, giving him no chance to explain how he knew too much for his own good. "Oroooooo!" But wide-eyed and innocent or swirly- eyed and unconscious, we love him anyway! (You notice no one hears anything when they aren't doing anything questionable.)  
  
Back outside, Misao was still standing with her newly acquired womanly figure. After a few moments of silence, Suzume couldn't resist any longer and ran up to Misao. She was completely oblivious to the tension, and decided she wanted to hug her old friend! Clothes being tugged on, Misao kneeled down in front of the little girl who promptly put her arms around her.  
  
Pulling back quickly, she gasped and stared at Misao. Everyone was watching REALLY closely now! Especially Misao, whose face was a bright red. She watched in horror as the little girl reached up and tapped her chest, suddenly giggling in delight. "They're hard!" She squealed and tapped again. Ayame was curious now and had to try too! Tap, giggle!  
  
Megumi was close on the little girls' heels. Leaning forward, she tapped as well, much to Misao's dismay. Fox ears immediately popped up. "Care to explain this odd medical condition? Oh hohohoho!" Ignoring the fox lady, she scanned all the other faces surrounding her, finally settling on one, Aoshi's. He was still standing in the doorway watching, his face once again an impassive mask. {What can he be thinking of me now?}  
  
Before she could gather her wits enough to respond to Megumi's question, Aoshi moved. Walking towards her slowly, he stared at her with his unnerving, heated gaze. {Has he finally noticed me? Will this be my moment of triumph? I think I am gonna pass out!} Standing in front of Misao who was still kneeling on the ground, he leaned over, his eyes still holding hers. Everyone watched without breathing for fear of ruining the moment. His hand reached out towards her ever so slowly…she closed her eyes and waited.  
  
Tap tap! Eyes snapping open in horror at the sound, she saw Aoshi, now staring at her chest after having tapped it too! "Your correct. They are hard." He looked back up and into her eyes. "What are they?" All of this was said in his normal tone of voice. Still staring, she answered him before she thought. "R…rice bowls!"  
  
There was complete silence for several seconds before the loud roar of Sano's laugh broke through. He ran forward, shoving Aoshi out of the way and bending down in front of Misao. "The weasel girl is wearing rice bowls?!?! How do you get them to stay there? Suction? I have gotta see this!"  
  
Misao got back on her feet from where she had been sitting on the ground, steam coming out her ears and her face ten times redder than before. "You wanna see, huh? Here, HAVE A CLOSER LOOK!" She grabbed him by the head and the next thing he knew was darkness when she rammed his head into her chest. Calming down, she admired her handiwork as Sano slumped to the ground, swirly-eyed. "Hey, that works pretty well! Maybe I should wear them all the time!" (Megumi was laughing psychotically in the background of course)  
  
Misao turned her attention back to Aoshi with large, teary eyes. "Aoshi- sama, it was all Himura's idea, I swear! But I was just doing it for you! If you would only see how I feel then you would understand! I know you will probably tell me that I am just a little girl and stupid tricks like this aren't going to get your attention, demo…" Before she could get any further with her babbling, Aoshi intervened. "Misao, your chest looks great, kiss me!" (LMAO, there is the kiss you asked me for Sasura! Regret it yet? I bet!)  
  
Yahiko and Megumi sweat drop as Aoshi and Misao lock in a passionate embrace. Megumi looked at the very, VERY strange Aoshi and then down at the ground to Sano. {Rice bowls turn him on? The pervert! He is making rooster head look better all the time! Or maybe I should just move to England and become a nun…} (Megumi a nun? Very scary thought!)  
  
Meanwhile, Misao was in heaven! She didn't care what had possessed him to act like this and wasn't about to ask either. But I know everyone else wants to know, so shall we take a peek inside his mind once again? Okay! {Everyone else around here is so screwy that I might as well join in…and anyway, they DO look good enough to eat!} (LOL! Rice bowls, eat…good grief, if anyone is screwy around here, its ME -_-;)  
  
Ahhh, romance, isn't it wonderful? But such things do come at a price. Example: The door concealing Kaoru and Kenshin slid open and Kaoru stepped out, dragging an unconscious Kenshin behind her. She dumped him on the ground next to Sano and dusted off her hands. After Aoshi and Misao came up for air, she said "Well, this has been an exciting day for everyone! How about I fix dinner to celebrate?" Sano was off the ground in a flash. "Are you kidding? I'd rather eat frogs! In fact, I think I'll go catch some!" Running out of the dojo at top speed, he was followed by a panickedYahiko, who said Tsubame was going to cook him dinner. Megumi excused herself in a big hurry as well, claiming Dr. Genzai wanted the girls home for dinner. Picking the children up, she ran, screaming for Sano to save some of those frogs for her! As for Aoshi & Misao, they had other ideas and wanted a private room. (Do you get the feeling this is some sort of setup for the next chapter? You bet it is!) Finally, all that was left were Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin, you won't run off too will you?" She asked with tears and clenched fist ready to strike. Gathering his wits just in time, he said "Sessha will stay and eat whatever you cook as long as you promise not to hurt me de gozaru!" She ran off to the kitchen happily, leaving Kenshin still sitting in the dust. When she came back, he had moved to the porch and was nursing his wounds. "Ta da!" She presented him with an unidentifiable lump of something, which could have been anything from burned rice to burned rubber.  
  
"On second thought, sessha has always wanted to try frog de gozaru ca!" He squeaked and stumbled as fast as he could out the gate of the dojo and into the gathering dusk. Shaking a fist at his retreating figure, she yelled something about him being the next to croak, but it seemed a bit more half- hearted than usual. Suddenly smiling in contentment, she turned and went back inside, locking the dojo gate. {So half the town knew what Kenshin and I did. I can at least help give Misao some privacy, even if I did have to run off Kenshin to do it!}  
  
* * * *  
  
About four hours later, Kaoru was walking around the dojo grounds before seeking her own rest. Kenshin had returned not long before, begging for forgiveness, which he promptly received, since she had meant to run him off anyway. She turned one corner of her home and froze at what she saw. Sano was crouched near the wall of the room occupied by Misao and Aoshi, trying to listen. At first she was angry and was ready to send him flying over the wall, but then, she got a MUCH better idea! Creeping up behind him, she pounced, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of hearing range.  
  
"You are really pathetic! I know your relationship with Megumi-san is the only one that isn't getting anywhere, and you are desperate for whatever tidbits you can get," she said slyly, "But listening at the door? That really is sad! It's no wonder she laughs in your face all the time. I bet you couldn't get her to go out with you if you tried!"  
  
At this, Sano began to fume! Not only because he actually got caught spying on the weasel girl, although that was a big part of it. He shuddered to think of what she would do to him if she found out. Or even, GULP, Aoshi! But anyway, he was also offended that anyone would accuse him of failing where women were concerned! A sex symbol such as himself should not have to endure such accusations! With his temper raging, and being forever the hot- tempered betting man, he immediately took up the challenge. "FINE! The fox lady wouldn't reject someone like me! If I can get her to go out with me, you pay for the dinner. If I can't, I'll…I'll…"  
  
"I"LL get to tell Misao-chan exactly what you were up to, and then she will get to deal with you however she sees fit. And if she chooses to throw her kunai at you, then you have to stand still!" A cold chill of fear shot down his spine followed by a rush of adrenaline. "You're On Jo-chan!"  
  
After a bit more arguing, they finally determined the details. Kaoru laid down the rules. "You get all of tomorrow to at least get her to agree, but it must be done by sunset! And I am gonna follow you EVERYWHERE all day so I will know what happens for myself!"  
  
Kaoru, with a look of triumph, and Sano, with a VERY grim but determined face, shook hands on the deal. Something big was gonna happen tomorrow, he just knew it. He also just hoped it would end with Megumi going out with him and not her taking care of his wounds!  
  
  
  
Ha! See, I told you I would finally get some sort of idea for Sano & Megumi if you gave me time. So I was actually able to at least set up the plot for the next part in this chapter. Anyway, I thought chapter 4 was hard to write! This one wins out by far! I hope it turned out good and funny enough. I like it, but I still have a few doubts. It normally doesn't take me that long to write a chapter, but this one took hours! LOL! Let me know what you guys think! I love getting your reviews so much! 


	6. A Very Bad Day

Thank you everybody who liked my last chapter! I was kind of having doubts about how it turned out but people seemed to like it. I hope this chapter has turned out well! At least, I like it so far cause I got in some more Saitou & Kenshin jabs. I think I have the most fun with those.  
  
I can't promise how long this story will be, at least several more chapters, but when I think I really can't come up with anything else I will end it, and I have come up with something very goofy to finish it off! But in it I will have to pick on myself and some of my favorite and loyal reviewers to do it, so beware! ^_^  
  
Sasura: (Grinning) You asked for them to kiss and I did have them kiss, so you can't complain! Besides, my story says nowhere that it is a romance, LOL…Glad you liked the rice bowls though!  
  
Narrator: You know, I thought of the little mermaid too when I was writing that. Great minds think alike!  
  
Midori: Thank you for the enthusiastic review! It made me feel so much better about that chapter for some reason. Another great mind that thinks like mine I guess! BTW, I read the lemon chapter of your story, hehe, so inspirering! (wicked grin) Really, you did do a good job writing it, and your braver than me! ^_^;  
  
Susan: Well, you shouldn't REALLY be surprised that Kenshin thought of that. I mean, after all, men probably think about that stuff more than women do! Like, Now how could I make those bigger in a way that won't cost a lot of money? LMAO! See what I mean? Rice bowls are very economical.  
  
Sister Weasel: They liked your idea, so think of more, quick!  
  
Sherah: A big thank you to my guinea pig, and for her bugging me for the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin, and I am also very delusional…  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny, a perfect day to mark the start of a very (cough) interesting romance. Kaoru and Kenshin were sharing a futon, and before the sun could do more than peek inside the room, Kaoru's eyes popped open, a wicked gleam shining in them. She could barely sleep all night at the thought of the fun she was gonna have, playing matchmaker with Sanosuke and Megumi, although that wasn't the only reason she couldn't sleep. ANYWAY, we won't go there…  
  
As we all know, Kaoru isn't exactly generous and doing this just for the sake of romance. More like she wants Sano to go freeload on someone else and stop insulting her cooking, and keep Megumi away from Kenshin. But motives aren't a problem. If they were, we would really wonder about Aoshi and those rice bowls! (Okay, so you wonder anyway, but that's not the point!)  
  
Kaoru slipped as quietly off the futon as she could manage, trying not to wake Kenshin. She didn't succeed to well though and he stirred, patting her side of the bed in search of her, still mostly asleep. Quickly improvising, she grabbed his sakabatou and thrust it into his searching hands. Half hoping it wouldn't work, (cause well, that's just sick) it annoyed her to no end when he actually seemed content with it, cuddling it to his chest like that first morning.  
  
"It's really too bad that it's still sheathed…" she muttered to herself as she dressed. After she was finished, she headed to the kitchen to see about getting herself some breakfast, since she really couldn't afford to waste time and wait for Kenshin to wake up and cook. And she didn't want him knowing what she was up to, sure she would get scolded for interfering. Concentrating hard to do her best, she didn't realize that Kenshin had finally woken up and was at the moment wondering why she was always gone. "It has just got to be sessha's morning breath…"  
  
He got up and dressed quickly, then hurried out of his room just in time to see Kaoru sneaking out the dojo gate. {Where is she going, and why would she be sneaking around like that? she couldn't be interested in another man, could she?}Telling himself there was really no reason at all to worry, he decided it would still be best to follow her, just in case. With a half guilty, half-worried look on his face, he shadowed her all the way to…Sano's house? If he had been confused before, it was nothing compared to now!  
  
Never knowing she was being followed and watched, Kaoru went to Sano's door, expecting to find him ready and eager to face her challenge. After receiving no answer to her knock and call, she decides to just go in. If he was still there and ignoring her, she would kill him for not answering, and if he had already gone without her, she calmly planned to destroy his house. Sliding open the door, she let out an annoyed yell at what she saw and stomped inside!  
  
"SAGARA SANOSUKE, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" With a forceful blow that could put any body builder to shame, Sano went "SPLAT!" against the wall! Ahh, what a satisfying sound! But do you know what? He slept through the WHOLE thing! The night before, after leaving the dojo, he had been so fearful of the task he was to face that he went out and got drunk, and was now passed out cold. Or knocked out cold. He might have been able to get up before she clobbered him, but we will never know for sure now. Oh well, the point is that he unconscious.  
  
With many muttered curses and threats, Kaoru went outside to get some cold water, hoping to shock him out of his stupor and give him a bath at the same time. After last nights drinking, he reeked, and no woman in her right mind would have him like that.  
  
Kenshin watched the woman he loved as she went to the well outside to draw water while he hide around the corner of a building, out of sight. The longer he watched, the more baffled he felt. {Do Sano and Kaoru have something going on? Is she going to give him a bath or something? I know she can't be planning on cooking for him! So what else could it be?} The more he thought about it, the more panicked he became. She had reentered the house now and just as he had decided to confront them, they came out. Sano was dripping wet {And still fully clothed, THANK GOD!} and had a large lump on his head. Kaoru followed him, looking furious. The scene calmed Kenshin's fears somewhat, and he decided to just keep watching.  
  
Still hiding, he could hear a snatch of their conversation as they passed. "I can't believe you would still be asleep, today of all days! Don't you have a romantic bone in your body? (Smirking) Oh wait, I forgot. You've broken them all. Anyway, we have to get over to…" Kaoru's voice faded to where he could hear nothing else, but what he had heard alarmed him all over again. Moving to follow them at a safe distance, he stopped when a familiar voice spoke to him from behind.  
  
"Battousai. Have you stooped to stalking people now? As a humble cop just doing his duty, sessha will have to arrest you." Kenshin turned with an annoyed look, ready to tell Saitou to drop dead and blinked in surprise. *Sweat drop* Saitou was holding out his sword in his favorite stance, but…it wasn't his usual sword. It was a sakabatou! Kenshin was officially ticked! In a hurry and mad as heck, he ignored the battle stance and went strait for Saitou's neck, taking him completely off guard.  
  
"Listen Saitou!" Kenshin ranted, hands wrapped tight around the cop's neck. "I am having a bad day! I wake up with only my sword in bed with me, I have no time for breakfast because I am too busy following my girlfriend who is with another guy, no time to do my laundry besides, and now I have to deal with you and you identity crisis! You do NOT want to mess with me right now!" All the while Kenshin said these things, he was shaking Saitou, who was "Orooing" in a very dead pan manner.  
  
Once his rage was spent, Kenshin let go of Saitou's neck and he fell to the ground. I think he is immune to swirly eyes, cause his eyes are just too evil. ^_^ Picking himself up in a dignified manner and dusting his clothes off, he then calmly put his sword away. To everyone within the vicinity's shock, he then reached out and put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Your right. You really DO have problems. My sympathies, battousai." (What Saitou is really thinking when he says that is "You're upset over the laundry and you woke up with a sword in bed with you?!?! It's too creepy trying to act like you any longer, cause you really DO have problems!") Giving up and leaving a stunned Kenshin, Saitou goes home to plot once more!  
  
After his strange little encounter with Saitou, Kenshin panicked when he couldn't find Sano and Kaoru anywhere! While he was distracted, they had unwittingly managed to elude him, and he had no clue where he might possibly find them. Running down the street in the direction they had been heading, he came to a small market place. After carefully searching the crowd, he spotted Sano's spiky head of hair. Moving quickly and carefully, he found himself a good vantagepoint, only for his heart to drop to his feet at what he sees. Sano was buying Kaoru flowers! Admittedly she was picking them out and loaning him the money to pay for them, but it was still horrible! What kind of best friend was he to do that to Kenshin?  
  
Feeling upset again, he decides to foil Sano's plans. Eyes turning to a cold amber, he slid his sword out of its sheath and flipping it to the sharp side, moving toward his target with legendary speed! SLASH! Moving so fast that the eye couldn't follow, neither Sano nor Kaoru noticed him pass by like a flash of lightning. They only felt the whoosh of air as he went by. So it was really shocking to them when those flowers, so painstakingly chosen and paid for with scarce money, all split in half at once, falling to the ground in a messy, unsalvageable heap.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!!" Kaoru screeched, halting most of the traffic on the street. "What happened to the flowers? Those beautiful, expensive flowers!" Sano just stood with the cropped stems in his hands, staring down at them with a stupefied expression. I don't think he was quite recovered from his hangover yet.  
  
Out of sight once again, but out of hearing distance also, Kenshin watched, half hopeful that this would get Sano clobbered again. Amazingly enough, it didn't happen.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Kaoru took Sano's arm and steered him in a different direction a little out of town, where there were some fields. A lot of nice wildflowers grew there, and they stopped and picked a wide array of them to Kenshin's growing dismay. After finishing this task and making sure Sano was holding these flowers more protectively, (Kenshin can't get them this time without getting a few fingers, although he was tempted, hehe) Kaoru turned Sano back towards Dr. Genzai's home, aware that it was almost noon now. Worried over the late hour, she now practically dragged Sano behind her at a fast pace. No longer thinking of this as a bet, it had become her mission. And she was giving it everything she had even if it killed her!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I think that does it for this chapter because it's a good stopping point. I am getting more involved in this plot than I thought I would and coming up with so many good ideas as I write that it may be a several parter. So Sano/Megumi fans and Kenshin/Kaoru fans will enjoy these since those characters will be in it so much. As you can see, I just can't resist picking on Kenshin and Saitou some more! LOL! So everyone review and tell me what you think, pretty please with bishonen men on top? ^_^ I hope you are enjoying it! 


	7. Life's Hard Knocks

Wow, I can't believe I have so many great reviews! Thank you guys so much! Writing this fic is so much fun. Anyway, here is the next installment of Sano abuse, LOL…Poor guy, who knows what will happen to him next! Anyone want to take bets? No, you can't place a bet on yourself Sano, go away! No wait, don't go away, I need you for my story!  
  
Firefury: I will have to see what I can do about throwing Soujiro in later. He would make a great target, LOL! Thanks for the idea! BTW, can I have an Oreo?  
  
Gypsy-chan: Hey, that laundry thing is an interesting idea! But, I think I might have to add a twist to it, hehe…You guys have such great ideas!  
  
Sherah: I am not telling my final chapter idea, even to you! Hehe! Too bad! (I think I had better move far, far away and change my name now…)  
  
Thank you of course to Sister Weasel also!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its wonderful characters as much as I would love too. But I can make fun of them all I want, so that makes me feel better.  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"You want me to do WHAT?!?!" Asked a very horrified Sano. They were not far from Dr. Genzai's now, and Kaoru was coaching him on what to do and say. Kenshin was still following them, but far enough away that he couldn't hear what was being said. If only he could have, his fears would have been put to rest immediately. But that just wouldn't be good for the plot of the story, so no mercy! LOL!  
  
"All I am asking you to do is actually act like a gentleman! How hard is that? Compliment her hair or something! Tell her that her skin is fair, her eyes are evil, err, beautiful! That is the kind of thing women love, and I am sure Megumi-san is no different." Kaoru was getting more exasperated as Sano's face got more stubborn. Pushing away the temptation to slug him, she continued making suggestions.  
  
"What about just saying the clothes she is wearing are nice?" She tried hopefully. Sano scowled and answered. "She always wears the same thing, remember?" Kaoru couldn't resist a small punch for that one. "Well then what do you suggest, if you're so smart?"  
  
"My lady-killer ways are all it will take. One smile from me and she'll be lost, guaranteed!" At this rate, Sano was going to be too injured to go on any kind of date. Regaining control of her temper, Kaoru decides another approach would probably be best. Stopping on the street a few houses down from their destination, she told him to practice what he was going to say to Megumi on her first.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was able to get within hearing, but only AFTER Kaoru said that. Isn't it just amazing how these things work out just right? Anyway, all Kenshin heard was Sano trying to pick-up HIS girlfriend! Eyes still glowing a bright golden color, he forced himself to stay hidden and listen.  
  
Face serious with concentration, Sano gave it his best shot. "Um…I picked these flowers for you because…uh…they reminded me of you! You're almost as pretty as they are. WAIT! I mean, they are almost as pretty as you are! And well…they smell nice like you too, NOT that I have ever tried to smell you or anything! And I was hoping maybe you and I could go somewhere tonight and…"  
  
Kenshin couldn't stand it anymore! So maybe it was the most pathetic excuse for a romantic speech he had ever heard! It didn't make him any less angry about whom it was being said to. He didn't take time to note exactly how annoyed and angry Kaoru herself was looking, or the fact that she was about to attack Sano too. So with an angry yell out of both parties, Kaoru and Kenshin attacked poor Sano at the same time! As good a fighter as he is, there is no way he was getting out that one!  
  
Hearing the yelling and loud thuds, Megumi ran outside too see what was happening, and found Kenshin and Kaoru staring at each other over the unconscious body of Sano, slumped on the street. What a sight! With an angry exclamation as she ran to Sano, Megumi demanded to know what was happening. There was no answer out of the two that were still staring at each other, dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh forget it!" Megumi snapped. "You two are useless! Just help me get him inside! I know whatever he did he probably deserved it, but he needs to be treated anyway." With sheepish looks, Kaoru and Kenshin helped Megumi carry Sano inside the doctor's home. After getting him settled, Megumi promptly threw Kenshin and Kaoru out so they wouldn't get in the way while Sano was being treated. He had a dent from Kenshin's sakabatou in the back of his head, and not a hair out of place. How much gel does that man use, anyway? Kaoru didn't do nearly as much damage, but his left cheek would probably stay swollen a while.  
  
Outside and far enough away where Megumi couldn't hear, all hell broke loose. Awww, their first lover's quarrel! Well, at least the first where Kenshin actually fought back! ^_^ "What do you think you were doing, Kenshin no baka! You could have killed Sano and ruined all my plans!" seethed Kaoru, hands in a position that clearly said she was ready to strangle him.  
  
An equally angry Kenshin responded. "Me? I wasn't the one trying to run off with someone else! So yes, I was trying to ruin your plans! Do you think I was just going to sit by and watch you run off him like that? I'd rather let Saitou do my laundry!!!!"  
  
Kaoru was astounded. "Are you really that serious? I know how much you love your laundry…Oh Kenshin! I would have never run off like that! I was just trying to help set Sano up with Megumi-san, but I didn't want to tell you because you would have kept me from interfering! Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" a now violet eyed Kenshin responded. "I wouldn't have stopped you, I would have helped! Anything to get Megumi-dono out of my hair de gozaru yo!" (Author wipes tears from her eyes…after laughing so hard) The happy little couple was once again on good terms, and not long later you could see them with heads close together, plotting what to do next for the good of Sano and Megumi and making goo goo eyes at each other. Don't you love happy endings? Well tough, it's not over yet!  
  
Inside the house, Sano was just waking up and boy, was he in a ton of pain! It felt like he had been rammed in the back of the head with a train going at full speed. Opening one eye and waiting for the little stars to clear up, he sees his angel of mercy bending over him with…were those really tears in her eyes? For him? He was very surprised and a little touched. Trying to get his thoughts back in order inside his scrambled brain, he realized something was nagging at him. What was it? Oh yeah, wasn't he supposed to ask her something? He thought so, but his head hurt so much that he couldn't remember what is was. "Megumi…" he croaked. {Huh? He didn't call me fox lady? His head must have been hit harder than I thought!}  
  
Leaning over him still and looking very worried and upset, she asked him what he wanted. "Thank you for helping me." He whispered. Then reaching out, he grabbed her hand. Megumi blushed and looked down at him, wondering if he would finally admit how he felt. She has had feelings for him for a long time now, but would never be the first to admit it. She was just way too stubborn.  
  
Darn, he still couldn't remember what he wanted to ask! "I wanted to know if maybe…" He paused. It felt like he was on the right track, but was else was he supposed to say? Wracking his bashed brain, he tried again. "Would you please…" AARRGGHH! He was so close, he could feel it! A little farther…then it popped into is brain. Duh! "Could you please…loan me some money?"  
  
WHAM! Some doctors just aren't gentle at all with their patients. This particular one plastered her patient on the wall. Red with anger she stomped out, leaving poor Sano after she had finally knocked some sense into him…or did she? Can Sano finally remember what he was really planning to ask, or did she impair his memory further? Can things really get any worse? Falling to the floor with a thump and once again in a daze, he wondered vaguely if maybe he was supposed to ask her something else. About lunch maybe? Or was it even more important than that? With this thought nagging him in the back of his in mind, he once again fell unconscious.  
  
Hearing the loud noise outside, Kenshin and Kaoru go to check, only to find Sano with more bumps and bruises than he started out with before getting treated. They sweat dropped. "Remind me to never go to Megumi-dono if I need help, even if I am dying de gozaru ca!" Kenshin squeaked in fright. Kaoru just nodded silently in agreement, lost in thought. {Looks like I am gonna have to try harder to get those two together. I obviously can't depend on Sano to do it himself if he is going to spend most of the day knocked out cold!} She refused to remember the fact that some of it was her fault.  
  
Determination returning with double the force as before, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin and both began to get Sano back in bed. He was gonna need a lot of care to see that he snapped out of it, and she was going to make sure that he got it. After he was awake, it would be time to have a council of war. Megumi would never know what hit her! (Then I guess she and Sano will finally have something in common, ROFL!)  
  
Fearing the determined look on Kaoru's face, Kenshin helped her without question. Despite himself, he was really rather curious about how the rest of the day would go. Would Kaoru succeed? If anyone could do it, he knew she could. He just wondered, with slowly growing dread, exactly how.  
  
  
  
Well, another good stopping point! What do you think so far? Good? Hehe, don't worry, Sano gets more involved in his own demise as the day goes on. I know you are dying to know how things turn out, but as I said, this will take several parts. It may very well be finished up in the next chapter though. We will just have to wait and see. ^_^ I suppose I ought to finish it up soon, I cause Sano probably can't take much more! LOL! Please read and review, and I will try to stick to my habit of getting a chapter up every other day as long as everyone gets around to reviewing in a timely fashion. Thank you so, so much! Your comments make this stuff worth working hard on. ( 


	8. Memory Loss

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the great reviews, I am so glad you like it! I know, poor Sano barely survived the last chapter, but it will get better for him, honest! (Don't look at me like that! I really, really mean it!) Okay, so you know me too well already.  
  
Gypsy-Chan: Your welcome for the laundry part. (Looks innocent)  
  
Prudence-Chan: Hehe, sorry, but no Band-Aid on earth is going to be enough to help Sano. ^_^  
  
Susan: Part of what makes the story funny to ME are the strange things that pop into my mind while writing it, and it just wouldn't be fair if I didn't share them with you, LOL! So I am glad you enjoy that!  
  
And yes, Sister Weasel, you were the 100th reviewer. YAY! Over 100 reviews! I realize there are not a lot of humor stories that get over 100 reviews, especially with so few chapters. ^_^ I never thought I would write something so popular! I am sooooo happy I could hit Sano! I hope there are more where those came from! The more reviews I get, the more brain fuel for funny ideas.  
  
(Gets up and passes out chocolate to everyone who reviewed) People who have just had chocolate can find almost anything funny. Hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, just Sano's bruises. Although I'd rather own Kenshin! ;-)  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Everything was dark. Dark and painful. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to break free from the darkness. He could feel his body, but couldn't seem to move anything. With one last, major effort, he finally managed to open one of his eyes, but even that was excruciating. He saw a wooden ceiling, clouded by a haze of bright stars. Stars? Indoors?  
  
With a muttered oath, he squeezed his eye shut and then opened them both, finding his vision to be a little clearer. MUCH better! Now he surveyed his surroundings. Where was he? More importantly, WHO was he? He couldn't remember a thing! He finally managed to gain control of his body and sat up. Looking around, he spotted a bucket of water and looked into it. {Well, whoever I am, at least I am good looking. A little scruffy perhaps, but nothing that can't be fixed.}  
  
Sniffing the air, he wrinkled his nose. {And what is that horrible smell? Its…its…ME! How uncouth! I must have been knocked out a really long time cause that is the only way I would ever let myself get so disgusting!} Making a face, he managed by sheer force of will to get on his feet. He didn't know where he was, but surely someone would let him take a bath! He didn't think he could stand his own company anymore.  
  
Spotting a door, he slid it open and found it led outside. Squinting against the fading sunlight, he made out three figures standing around and talking. Pulling himself together, he approached them. Noticing him, the three stopped talking and turned towards him.  
  
"Good evening! Who knew I would be so fortunate as to have the company of three very lovely ladies after my little nap! If one of you would be so kind, could you assist me in getting a bath? I just can't stand to be dirty you know." All three of the "ladies" just stood and stared. Especially the red haired one with the scars!  
  
*Sweat drop* "Sa-Sano?" Kenshin stuttered. Looking horrified, he backed up a few paces and hid behind Kaoru. "Have you lost your mind de gozaru?"  
  
"I am sorry." Sano apologized. "I guess you are a little shy. I know I shouldn't be so forward with women. Where are my manners?" Shaking his head, he turns to what is in his opinion, the most beautiful of the group, Megumi. No fox ears have popped up yet, so you can see why he still thinks that. "If you would be so kind, do you think I could have a bath? I wouldn't want to offend someone as beautiful as you are with my stench."  
  
Megumi was amazed. She didn't know what happened to Sano, but it was for the better! With an amused expression, she pointed the way to the bath and got it across that she would follow shortly. Being polite, he took his leave of a stunned Kaoru and terrified Kenshin, and left. Megumi had some last parting words, fox ears and all. "Oh hohohoho! Even as a gentleman, he will still hit on anything with too legs! Especially if they are a shapely as yours, Ken-san! Oh hohohoho…"  
  
"What just happened?" Asked Kaoru to herself more than Kenshin after Megumi left. "Sano has manners? And better grooming habits? What have we done to him? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Frustrated and confused, she failed to notice Kenshin. He was slumped on the ground, staring at nothing.  
  
Finally, she did take note of him muttering something to himself. Leaning down, she heard. "My pride as a man has been ruined de gozaru ca." She got down on the ground and gave him a hug. "Don't feel that way Kenshin. I mean, it's not the first time someone has mistaken you for a girl. The author's brother-in-law thought you were a girl the first time he saw you."  
  
Kenshin looked up, feeling even worse now. "Where did you learn how to comfort people de gozaru yo?" Kaoru finally saw her mistake and quickly tried to recover. "Never mind that! I am the only one that really matters, right? And I don't care if you do look like a girl, as long as you are not as pretty as I am. You can cook better than me, but you aren't going to look better than me!"  
  
With that she grabbed Kenshin by his collar and headed for home. She figured now that Sano has had a personality transplant, he could win over Megumi on his own. And she also remembered that she and Kenshin had neglected Misao, Aoshi, and Yahiko all day long! Some hosts they were!  
  
With a purposeful step, she headed for home, dragging the still depressed Kenshin behind her. He was very morose and thinking that no real man like Sano or even Saitou would act like him. He was a lost cause. Kenshin was so deep in his misery, he didn't hear what Kaoru heard. Passing one house, she would have sworn she heard a familiar voice. Deciding to look for herself, she went behind the house and into the yard, Kenshin's gi still clutched in her fist.  
  
"SAITOU!" Kaoru shrieked. That got Kenshin's attention and he leapt to his feet, only to fall over again at what he saw. Saitou, the man's man of Japan, was bent over a laundry tub. True to his nature though, he still had on his gloves and long sleeves, both soaking wet, and a very soggy, limp cigarette clutched between his teeth. Children were everywhere, laughing and playing and pulling on his clothes, and Tokio was happily sweeping the porch. It was like something out of the twilight zone to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Saitou just glared at them with his evil eyes. "Are these ALL your kids?" Asked a flabbergasted Kaoru. Tokio answered. "No, some of them are neighbor's children, some are ours, and some are adopted. But they all love it here. Children just aren't afraid of him anymore since you beat him up. Would you two like to say for dinner? It's his turn to cook tonight."  
  
Kenshin jumped to his feet and grabbed Kaoru's arm. "No thank you! We have guests waiting for us at home and have to be going do gozaru!" With that he took off, this time dragging Kaoru. He wanted to get out of there in a hurry. The way Saitou had been looking at them, any food he cooked was sure to be poisoned. Although now he did feel better! He might do laundry and cook and take care of kids, but at least he wasn't a jerk who could cook, do laundry, and take care of kids! The world looked much brighter now!  
  
* * * *  
  
Back at Dr. Genzai's home, we find a clean Sano and a very enchanted Megumi eating dinner with old doctor and the two little girls. Dr. Genzai was fascinated with the memory loss, but the girls wanted their old Sano back. This one was just too weird. Later, when they were alone with their grandfather, they demanded to know what had happened to him.  
  
"Well," mused the old doctor. "When he was hit on the head really hard, it seems he lost his memory, so now he isn't acting like himself. Either he will be able to remember on his own, or else he will remember if he gets hit on the head hard enough again."  
  
The older girl understood, but the smaller one didn't. And you know children, when they want something bad enough, they are going to make it happen. Poor Sano!  
  
* * * *  
  
It was later that evening and Sano and Megumi were sitting under the stars on the roof. Megumi had never seen him so romantic! Not only the sky had stars that night, but her eyes as well. Things were really heating up, and they were only moments away from kissing! So it was a great annoyance to both when Ayame and Suzume managed to struggle up onto the roof. Sano stood up, planning to take them back down to the ground.  
  
Running and squealing towards the now standing Sano, with all the power they could muster, they pushed him off the roof! He tumbled with a polite yell to the ground, hitting his head hard, just as the two little girls had hoped. Suzume knelt on the edge of the roof and giggled. "Sano fall down, go boom!"  
  
Taking the little girls back with her, Megumi scrambled down and to Sano's side. He was barely conscious and trying to say something. She leaned in close and tried to listen. "Where…is…they money I asked for?" He then fell back unconscious before she could hit him herself.  
  
Sighing, she knew she had her old Sano back. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. But I think I kind of like the defective model better anyway, as long as it gets a bath every now and then. At least this one doesn't hit on  
  
Ken-san!" With another sigh, she drug the unconscious man inside and into bed, and then went to bed herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Sano had finally woken up. He was excited, because he finally remembered what he wanted to ask Megumi! He had no memory of any of the events that day where he wasn't acting like himself. He knew it was too late to win the bet, be he didn't care about that anymore.  
  
Moving silently into the hall, he looks at his choices of doors. If memory serves (Which is HASN'T lately! Kind of like his luck gambling I suppose…) her room was the second door on the left! Sliding open the door, he crept into the dark room. It was so dark he couldn't make out anything except the outline of the futon. But he could hear the quiet breathing of someone sleeping.  
  
Settling down on the edge of the bed, he whispered. "Hey, you awake?" They stirred, and he didn't wait for them to respond before he plunged it. If he waited, he knew he'd lose his nerve. "Good! Listen, I really need to talk to you! You and I both know I don't treat you that well and we don't get along most of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. To tell you the truth, I have feelings for you, and I was hoping maybe you had some for me too." He took another deep breath and kept going. "I was wondering if maybe we could try to get to know each other better. Maybe a date! What do you say?"  
  
Wow. The most honest Sano has ever been with anyone before. How…sweet. -_-; He waited for her answer, holding his breath. The occupant of the bed sat up. "I am flattered you feel that way Sano-san, but I really don't think it is meant to be. We can just be friends." Answered an amused voice.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!! DR. GENZAI!" Yelled a horrified Sano. Without pausing he ran, busting through the rice paper wall and crashing into someone standing outside.  
  
"Get off of me you big jerk!" Cried a muffled female voice. He felt like he just wanted to die. If she was out here, then she must have heard everything! Backing off and helping her up, he waited for the fox ears and laughing, but they didn't come. Daring a look, he found her staring at him with a pointed look.  
  
"It took you long enough you big ninny! I heard every word you said! Like you discovered with Ken-san and Kaoru-chan, VERY interesting things can be heard through rice paper walls!" She then grinned evilly. "I'm sorry he doesn't return your feelings, but I can console you, OH HOHOHOHO!" Pop! There go those fox ears again! But for once, Sano didn't mind at all…  
  
  
  
Hehe! So what do you think? I decided I would leave it for you to decide what happens next, LOL! Maybe Dr. Genzai will get in on the action! Anyway, Gypsy-chan, that thing about laundry in the last chapter was just to throw you off! Did it work? I was planning on putting it in, but didn't have a good chance to do it in the last chapter. And Sister Weasel, you can tell Dave I talked about him in this chapter and told on him for thinking Kenshin was a GIRL! Shame on him!  
  
Anyway, I dunno what I am gonna do next, maybe pick on Hiko or Yahiko or bring in Soujiro. Any opinions or ideas? Let me know! Even any other characters if you want someone else to appear. I am very flexible and my demented mind can work with almost anything. And I never write my chapters till the last minute, so your reviews will have a chance to be taken into consideration. Please review! I love them all, and they inspire insanity. 


	9. Domestic Bliss

Hello again! Thanks everybody for all the great reviews! I think, after careful deliberation, I have decided on a plot to work with for the rest of this story. Once every couple has managed to tie the knot and are living in (cough) wedded bliss, my job playing the most evil cupid in creation will end. And of course the special final chapter I promised earlier in the story. Okay, I have chosen my first victims and the catalyst that will make it that much harder for them. Can you guess who that catalyst is? Hehe!  
  
Sister Weasel: Who knows, you might make it into the story sooner or later. Maybe you will, maybe you won't, I'm not telling! :-P  
  
Sasura, Chibigreenwizardmon, Marstanuki, Midori: You asked for it, and you get it! Anyone who asked for Hiko, I promise I will get him in when the time comes.  
  
Gypsy-chan: Glad you loved the laundry scene, I wrote it just for you! ^_^  
  
Midori: You loved that line too? LOL  
  
Hotohori: No more cliffhangers? That is just noooo fun! I am so happy you like my story anyway though!  
  
(Sherah) Kajun Spice, Underachiever, Mon Chou, Leende, Cuzin Toadie, and any other I might have forgotten: Your identity crisis is MUCH worse than Saitou's! Please do us all a favor and get yourself (or all of you, as the case may be) some help! Can anyway recommend her a good psychologist?  
  
And especially thank you to everyone who has stuck around and reviewed every chapter so far, or at least most of them! I really love you guys and it will be worth it to you in the end, just wait and see…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, but I do own my warped ideas about their private lives, much to their annoyance.  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned dark and cloudy for once. But as cloudy as it was, it didn't seem to want to rain. There was occasional thunder, but not a drop came from the sky. So to the occupants of the dojo, the day was very stifling and depressing. Kenshin couldn't get is laundry done AGAIN today, so he was upset, and Kaoru and Yahiko couldn't go to the shrine to practice like they had intended. Misao was the only lively one of the group, clinging to Aoshi like a barnacle. He was beginning to feel like he had grown another head. And everyone was looking at him like he had, too.  
  
Eventually though, perky little Misao was bound to get tired of everyone's gloomy attitude, and she did. After trying everything she knew to create some excitement (including parading around with the rice bowls again) she was praying for a miracle. If something exciting didn't happen soon, she was going to go mad! (I personally believe it is really too late for that. LOL!)  
  
Just when she was about to give up, God answered her prayers in the form of a guest. There was a knock on the dojo gate and then the visitor called out. No one could identify the voice. Of course, with all the energy she has, Misao was the first one to the gate, leaving everyone else eating dust. Standing in the shadows was a cute boy of indeterminable age wearing blue clothing, and he was smiling brightly.  
  
"Finally!" she shrieked gleefully. "Someone who doesn't look like their dog just died! Come in!" Practically pushing him into the yard and around the corner of the dojo where everyone else was standing, she was shocked to see the suddenly fierce looks from both Aoshi and Kenshin. They were on their feet in an instant, Kenshin with his hand of the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Greetings, Himura-san. I know you must be surprised to see me this soon after defeating me, but I decided wondering for 10 years was a bit long. To find the truth I am seeking, it would be much simpler to just follow you around for a while and try to be like you. I want to learn to be a normal person and have friends like you do!" He even pulled out a skabatou to prove it, all the while a smile was forever plastered on his face. Kenshin, stuttering, asked where he got it.  
  
"Oh, I got it from that evil cop friend of yours. He said he didn't want it anymore because being like you was much too scary, and sold it to me." Everyone face-faulted. What was it with his enemies trying to act like him? Kenshin looked as uneasy as he felt and began to argue.  
  
"I don't think you are going to be able to find what you are looking for by following sessha around." Kenshin protested. He was about to elaborate when Soujirou cut him off. "You don't know that. At least allow me to try! Please allow this poor rurouni a place to rest." Well, that was certainly the right thing to say, everyone who lives there is a sucker for a stray.  
  
Kenshin was at a loss. He didn't feel Soujiro was dangerous, but still, did he really want someone like him hanging around all the time? The thought of seeing that smile day in and day out gave him the creeps. But being the nice person he is, he finally agreed to him staying a few days after consulting with Kaoru. I mean, it IS her home after all. (Not exactly a Kenshin-like thing to do, but he got to stay didn't he? So don't complain!)  
  
Misao was extremely excited! A new person to liven things up was just what they needed! She didn't seem to notice the glare Aoshi was giving the dojo's newest guest. I know, I know, everyone wants to know what Aoshi is thinking again! I'll be nice and give in. {how dare he waltz in here and steal Misao's attention! So maybe it was getting annoying having a second head, but it's MY second head and no one else can have it! There he goes again, smiling at her! Ughh, now he's smiling at me! That is really creepy…} Okay, maybe we really didn't need to know that after all. -_-;  
  
The group spent the whole afternoon learning of Kenshin's fight with Soujirou, and what he had been doing during his travels. No amount of pleading on Kenshin's part would deter him from his quest to be normal, just like Kenshin. (Considering Kenshin, that really is an impossible goal.) The group got along well for the most part, and nothing too significant happened, so I won't go into detail. The fun doesn't really start until the next day anyway!  
  
***  
  
The morning was bright with not a cloud in the sky today, and Kenshin woke up first. He was in a good mood today because for once he woke up and Kaoru was still in bed. That helped to sooth his wounded male ego a bit after the whole Sano bit, and he decided to be nice and go ahead and cook breakfast for everyone. He entered the Kitchen and his heart plummeted. He had completely forgotten about their guess for a very short but blissful time. Soujirou was standing in the kitchen waiting for him, wearing an apron and everything!  
  
"Good morning Himura-san! I am starting my quest for truth, and since you like to cook and cook well, that is where I will start too. It is a very normal thing to do, and people like you for it. Shall we begin?" Kenshin couldn't believe his bad luck. Why would Soujirou want to learn to cook? Then he wondered…Kaoru had cooked the night before and almost poisoned everyone. Maybe that was why he suddenly wanted to know how to cook. If so, Kenshin couldn't blame him.  
  
Resigning himself to the inevitable, he began to teach Soujirou how to cook the rice, chop the vegetables, and even how to make cute little animal rice balls. Behind Kenshin's back, Soujirou put fangs and claws on them, and behind Soujirou's back, Kenshin took them off. Despite the problems though, by the end of the lesson, Soujirou proved himself to be a very decent cook. Kenshin was impressed, but he decided to try once more to reason with him. "You could have learned how to cook from almost anybody, and it certainly isn't any kind of great lesson or truth."  
  
Soujirou just smiled as always. "Oh, but I did find a truth in this! Cooking well is a very important thing you need to know to keep friends." Kenshin was confused. "How does knowing how to cook help you?" Again with the scary smile. "As I learned last night, if you kill off your friends with bad cooking, you won't have any!" (My goodness, isn't he brilliant?) Kenshin fell over. He had to admit that was very true! Poor Kaoru.  
  
Anyway, after everyone was woken up and gathered, a very triumphant (yet of course humble) Soujirou served his very first meal to his new friends. Misao was very impressed in her usual hyper manner, and Kaoru was annoyed because he could cook better than her too! Yahiko really didn't care as long as it was edible, and Aoshi? He was jealous! {Now he is trying to cook to impress her! I can't let him get away with this! It's time to make an effort myself. Now what can I do…I have it! I will lose the little pride I have left, but I can't let him win!}  
  
After everyone finished the meal, it was time for Kenshin to do his laundry. It had really piled up the past several days and he went to work with relish. He had barely gotten started though when Soujirou came up, followed closely by Aoshi of all people. Wondering what they could want, he soon found out!  
  
"I want to help with the laundry!" Both declared at once, then turned to stare at one another. Aoshi's looks was challenging, while Soujirou smiled and looked politely questioning. Kenshin looked like he were about to faint at the thought of anyone else daring to touch his precious laundry! Misao happened to overhear this too, and was shocked speechless for once in her life. She thought about asking him what was going on, but finally decided she probably didn't want to know, and just sat back to watch.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Aoshi bent down over the tub and stared into the water with everyone watching. After sitting like that for several moments, he asked "Now what do I do?" Kenshin really did faint this time! The thought of someone so unskilled handling his laundry was just too much for him. Unfortunately, it left his laundry as fair game. Soujirou bent over the tub and they both stared together. Finally getting brave, Aoshi plunged one hand in and pulled something that was probably women's undergarments out. He turned beet red. Now that he had the clothes, what was he supposed to DO with them?  
  
It seemed Soujirou was in something of the same predicament. He had pulled out one of Kenshin's bright pink gi's and smiled at it, not knowing what else to do. Finally deciding it was probably clean after sitting in the soapy water, he pulled it out and slung it, sopping wet, over one of the bamboo poles. Not wanting to be outdone, Aoshi starting doing it too! What a mess! Kenshin is going to have a heart attack when he wakes up! After all was said and done, each bamboo pole was covered with dripping wet, wrinkled lumps of clothing. It was a very sorry sight, and Misao had long since recovered from her shock and had laughed till she was in tears. {Too bad Kaoru-san and Yahiko went to the shrine today, they would love this!}  
  
When Kenshin woke up and saw his laundry, he took all the rest of the morning having to get it to right and teach the two how to do it RIGHT! He can be a scary taskmaster if he is crossed! Poor Aoshi had never had to work so hard in his life! Muscles burning from the long hours spent bending over the tub, he was more than ready for some simple cooking lessons to make lunch. At least he THOUGHT they would be simple.  
  
When Kenshin found out Aoshi wanted to learn to cook as well, he obliged. What could it hurt? Soujirou had done well. But as he soon learned, not everyone has natural talent, and Kaoru wasn't just a fluke of nature. By the end of the lesson, Kenshin was convinced Aoshi and Kaoru must be related somehow! The rice was burned and the rice animals were falling apart. Even the face of the burned fish looked scared, and Kenshin didn't know whom to feel sorrier for, Aoshi or the fish!  
  
By the end of the day, Aoshi seemed a little depressed. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to show up Soujirou! He had tried cooking, laundry, cleaning (he broke three dishes while washing them, and almost knocked himself out by running into the wall while cleaning the floor.) Aoshi just wasn't cut out of that sort of thing, and he knew it. He was down to one last idea to get Misao's attention, and he just hoped it would work!  
  
Approaching her that evening when she was alone, he decided to pop the question. Looking nervous (wow, the man is learning to show emotion!) he cleared his throat. "Misao…will you…please…"  
  
Misao was drooling. {YES! This is it! Just spit it out!} Practically hopping up and down while he stumbled over his words, or lack of them, she finally couldn't stand it any longer. "Will I marry you? YES!" Screaming in delight, she once again clung to him like a barnacle. And he was worried? Silly man! I think he has a lot more to worry about now, don't you agree? (Mental image pops up of one big Aoshi surrounded by a bunch of little ones, all sitting and staring at the wall. In runs a bunch of hyper little Misaos, and they all pounce on the big Aoshi, crawling all over him like fleas on a dog. I think the big Misao is in there somewhere, but she's so little I can't say for sure.)  
  
Aoshi did look worried, especially after that mental image. What had he gotten himself into? Only the future will tell!  
  
  
  
That wasn't really a cliffhanger was it? I tried hard! Next time I think I will still be concentrating on Aoshi and Misao and Soujirou. Will they get married? Will everything fall through? Will Soujirou ever quit smiling? Guess you will have to wait and find out cause I don't know yet either! LOL! Please read and review and tell me what you think. Is this marrying everyone off a good way to finish things up? Weddings are a great set up for disasters you know. If everyone reads and reviews, you will get the next chapter quickly, as usual! Thanks! 


	10. Life Lesson

Thank you so much everybody for the reviews! Either my threats worked, LOL, or people just like Sou-chan! Probably the latter, people just aren't scared of me cause I am way too nice! I take after my mother. If I bumped into a table, I would probably apologize to it! Since I bugged you guys for your reviews, I am gonna respond to them all that was left for the last chapter this time! See if I don't! But that means my authors comments are going to be long, so if they annoy you, just skip past them and read the story. ^_^  
  
Hotohori: I know there are a lot of author's notes, but that is the way I write. I actually make them a part of the story itself, so sorry if that is confusing. And besides, I just can't keep my comments to myself! LOL  
  
Jo-Chan: Thank you for the reviews, I really love them and I don't care about spelling mistakes, its what you say that counts!  
  
Sister Weasel: Glad you liked that about the fish, and nice e-mail address. I would hate to see what would happen if someone actually tried to use it!  
  
Susan: Thank you so much for the reviews, you have been one of my most loyal reviewers and I appreciate it more than I can say! For that, and the fact that you like the story so much too!  
  
Gypsy-chan: I knew someone would love Aoshi doing chores! That was my favorite part I have to admit! I could really see him wondering what he was suppose to do!  
  
Firuze: I am so glad you liked it! I never knew I would like making someone cry! LOL!  
  
Marstanuki: Don't worry, I promise you will get Hiko. He will just be a special guest to torture a certain couple when I get around to them! ;-)  
  
Onna: Thank you for reviewing again! I am so happy you like it!  
  
Midori: I love how you always pick out your favorite quote, I look forward to that every single time just to see what you picked this time around, LOL!  
  
Shinsetsu: Did my chapter amaze you so much that you were at a loss for words? Don't I wish! I still love hearing what you think though, even if it is short, so thank you!  
  
Prudence-chan: That about Enishi does sound funny, maybe I could work him in later for a short little spot. You have some good ideas! And everyone will get their moment in the sun again, so don't worry!  
  
Chibi-Angel: Your reviews had to be the most interesting this time around, LOL! I can't believe you commented on every chapter that you missed, but I loved it! I think it will go down in history as the most impressive review in my collection!  
  
Nim: Since I never can send you e-mails notifying you when I update, I am really happy to see your reviews since you actually come back and read it on your own! ^_^ It shows me that you really like it and your reviews mean a lot to me.  
  
Yaruna-Chan: You don't have to say sorry! I love it when you review when you can! I enjoy hearing what other authors of stories I have read think of my writing too.  
  
From All of Us: LOL! I love the most recent nickname! It sums it up quite nicely!  
  
Cibigreenwizardmon: Since you love Soujirou so much, you may or may not enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
  
Firefury: The mental image of Aoshi cooking or cleaning is hilarious, isn't it? I love doing that to characters!  
  
Sasura: Does Soujirou like Misao? I plan to have a little fun with them, but Aoshi fans don't have to worry.  
  
Shiari: I am going to be nice and not ask what mental image you got….LOL!  
  
Okay, I think that's everyone. At least everyone that has reviewed since I last checked. Thank you guys!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and fans would probably hate me if I did anyway, so it's a good thing.  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
It was late morning of the next day, and everyone in our little group was gathered in the Kamiya dojo, called together by Misao. Aoshi would take none of the blame for it because he was against the idea. He is not exactly the kind of guy who goes around telling what he feels is private to large groups. He just sat in the corner, wondering to himself exactly how much it would cost to hire a housekeeper.  
  
When the whole group was gathered together, it consisted of Kaoru, Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, Sano, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, Suzume, Soujirou, and even Saitou and Tokio. Misao got the last two on the list to come for some strange reason of her own, which we will probably never know. Maybe she felt he would quit calling her an annoying weasel girl if he knew she was mature enough to become a married woman.  
  
When everyone was settled, she stood in the middle of the group with the smuggest look they had ever seen. Glaring at Saitou and Sano in case they make any smart remarks, she began her speech. "Thank you everybody for coming! The most wonderful thing in the world happened yesterday and…" of course Sano interrupted. "The most wonderful thing in the world happened? You've decided your leaving and never coming back!"  
  
WHAM! She regained her composer and tried again. "AS I WAS SAYING! The most wonderful thing has happened and I wanted you to all be the first to know that Aoshi-sama…I mean Aoshi…" She started giggling and hopping around the room with a bright red face. "Oh, I just can't say it! Its so embarrassing!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. The answer was pretty obvious to all of them, but with Misao, it was dangerous to assume anything, so they waited for her to confirm their suspicions. After she kept this up a few minutes, they finally got fed up with waiting and turned to Aoshi. "Well? What is she trying to say?" asked a very annoyed Megumi.  
  
"She is trying to announce my demise." Answered Aoshi absentmindedly. Then out of nowhere, "Would any of you happen to know what the average cost of a maid is these days?" Everyone fell over except Saitou, who actually had a horrified expression on his face! The cigarette fell out of his open mouth, and he began to stutter. "You…you mean…someone actually…no way, no one is sick enough…" The poor guy was distraught. He couldn't seem to grasp the concept of anyone wanting to tie themselves to the weasel girl for the rest of their lives, much less sleep with her and have children with her. He was turning a little green.  
  
All the while Misao had stopped bouncing around and was glaring at the cop, who was staring into to space like someone scarred for life by something they know or saw. And he really was! ^_^  
  
"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Misao screamed and then lunged at him. Thankfully, Tokio had enough presence of mind to pull the defenseless man out of her way, and not a moment too soon! If not, he would have had a few kunai in place of some missing fingers! Kaoru and Kenshin did their best to subdue Misao, but they weren't doing very well. So they decided it was best if Saitou and Tokio leave, which they promptly did, Tokio dragging Saitou behind her. It was a sight no one in that little group would soon forget! Too bad Sano missed it, but after all, he was still out cold.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that day, everything was fairly normal around the dojo except for one small thing. Kenshin and Kaoru were nowhere to be seen, and Soujirou was looking everywhere for his teacher! He wanted to learn how to prepare baths for people without boiling them for dinner, but Kenshin was nowhere.  
  
"How does he expect me to learn from him if he disappears like that!" Muttered the smiling boy. With a happy look on his face that said there was nothing wrong at all, he decides to check Kaoru's room. It was the only place he hadn't looked yet. Listening at the door he hears some (cough) certain things, and his face lit up even more! So this was the next lesson Kenshin was going to teach him! Well, he was up for it! But to be like Kenshin, that would mean finding him a girlfriend. But who? Of all the girls around, they were either taken or too young or too old. And he needed one right now! Who else is there?  
  
Walking away from the room with a look of concentration on his face, he went over the list in his mind. There was Tsubame, but she was much to young. Tae, but she was too old for him. (I really don't know that for sure, just my guess and reasoning, LOL) "Well," He finally murmured to himself. "Does it really matter if they are taken or not? Misao is cute and very perky. What would she want with a man like Aoshi-san anyway? And anyway, she must be around here somewhere!"  
  
Oh, this is going to be fun to watch! Our happy little anti-hero went off in search of Misao, who he found once again digging though the cabinets in the kitchen. Well, we all know what she's after! I guess she was trying to pull Aoshi out of his engagement-induced stupor. Entering the kitchen, he dodged flying dishes and food, trying to get her attention.  
  
She finally stopped digging when it was apparent they just weren't there anymore. It seems someone hide them, or possibly was off using the rice bowls themselves. I wonder…anyway! "Aoshi-sama!" She wailed miserably. "Why aren't you paying me attention anymore! So you don't know how to cook or clean or do laundry! It's not like I can either! Isn't our love enough?"  
  
Soujirou stopped and listened in fascination. Did she really love a man with no personality that much? If she liked him so much, maybe Soujirou had a chance! He decided to give it a try. "If he isn't paying any attention to you, then you should try finding someone better. He is not worthy of you anyway. He can't cook like I can and he NEVER smiles!"  
  
Misao turned and stared at Soujirou in surprise. And then, out of the blue, started wailing, beating the floor, and yelling at the same time! Where she got those lungs, God only knows. "What are you talking about! Maybe he doesn't smile, but you smile too much! If we mixed the two of you together, maybe we would have a normal human being!" She then stopped her ranting and smiled, throwing even Soujirou for a loop. "But thank you for saying that anyway! How sweet!" The girl has scary mood swings!  
  
Humming happily at the compliment, she runs off to find her dear Aoshi, leaving a slightly frightened Soujirou. Fear, it was a new feeling for him! It was that kind that only a very angry woman could strike deep into your heart. And then the mood swing, that was scary in itself! His knees were even shaking! He decided he should really ask Kenshin about it the next chance he got.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Himura-san, may I speak with you?" It was the next morning, and Soujirou finally had his chance. They were cooking breakfast and Soujirou was putting beady, evil little eyes on the rice animals. It was great fun!  
  
Kenshin was distracted, but still managed to hold a conversation. "What about de gozaru?" He was busy replacing Soujirou's work with slightly less menacing looks. He didn't want anyone scared of their food. He felt bad enough yesterday seeing the food scared of the cook. Soujirou asked his question. "When you know a girl and she causes your knees to shake and your heart to beat fast, what does it mean?"  
  
Kenshin stopped to contemplate. "Well, when sessha is around Kaoru, it can mean one of two things. Either you love her very much and just looking at her makes you go weak, or else you are shaking in fear. Most of the time though it is a mix of both de gozaru ca." He planted little leaf ears.  
  
"Ahhh, I see! So fear and love are a lot like each other!" Soujirou exclaimed. Kenshin shook his head. "Iiya. It's just when you love someone, you let them have the power to hurt you. Mostly because you can't fight back de gozaru na." Soujirou laughed. You know the way his mind works. Well, maybe you don't, so I'll explain. Now he thinks if Misao hits him, she loves him and he loves her because, and I quote from thoughts running through is mind "She has the power to hurt him." -_-;  
  
After lunch, Soujirou decided it was time to test the lesson Kenshin taught him. Walking outside where Misao and Kaoru were talking, he walked up behind her and…pinched her butt! Brave man! With a scream of rage, Misao twisted around and hit him with every ounce of strength she possessed, and Soujirou just rubbed the sore spot on his face and…laughed? She couldn't believe it! Standing and watching him with her mouth open, she became even more shocked when he spoke. "Misao-chan, you do really love me! I love you too! This means your wedding to Aoshi-san is off, correct?"  
  
No one said a word and the quiet was almost deafening. What is Misao gonna do? Did her darling Aoshi overhear what was said? And is the author ever going to quit with these horrible cliffhangers? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
  
  
HAHA! I know people are going to kill me for that one, but I just couldn't resist! It was the best place I could find to leave off, too. But you know me, review and I will get the next chapter out as fast as usual. I will make Kenshin type it with his god-like speed, LOL! I was so inspired by all the reviews you guys left so fast that I finished writing this chapter even more quickly than usual, so maybe I will with the next one too! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it and leave me feedback, please? 


	11. The Ladies Man

Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I loved them! I probably get as much entertainment from your reviews as you do from my story! ^_^ I just hope you love the story so you won't take offense at that, LOL! Oh yes, I figure I had better start defending myself now after looking at the reviews you guys have left, because you all love Soujirou so much. I plan to keep it Aoshi/Misao because that is the way I began this. And I decided I would rather keep Soujirou around a while to drive everyone else crazy! He's too much fun to tie down and get rid of now! LOL! Plus, there are a lot of comical possibilities to Aoshi and Misao being paired. They are just so much UNlike each other that is presents many interesting scenarios.  
  
  
  
Marstanuki: I promise Hiko will show up sooner or later. Probably when I get around to focusing on K&K. Why would he want to create havoc in anyone else's love lives? Actually never mind, he probably would! LOL  
  
Chibi-Angel: Ummm, you want me to WHAT?!?! (Turns pale and looks around for a place to hide) I dunno if I can write anything fluffy, I am no good at that kind of thing. But maybe I can somehow. No promises though!  
  
Nim(bus): Hey, you signed your review! I am so flattered! And thanks for the compliment; it makes my day that people actually find what I write funny. And I love your reviews! And since you are such a nice loyal reviewer, if you keep going with me till the end and the promised special chapter, you may get what you wished for! -_^  
  
Firuze: I love your review! It was great seeing exactly what you found funny about that chapter. And don't worry about the funny looks, I get them from family members all the time. You get use to it! ;-)  
  
Gypsy-chan: Yay! Someone commented on the butt pinching, LOL!  
  
MaraJadeBlu: Oh well, I have never been known for me exceptional spelling skills. Quite the opposite in fact. -_-; But it doesn't bother me, I have too much fun writing!  
  
Midori: Two comments! And thank you for commenting on what Kenshin said, I was a little worried about how much sense it all made. ^_^  
  
Hana Himura: I am glad you found this funny and I hope it continues to help cheer you up. If not, I will just have to work harder then!  
  
Sister Weasel: I am not related to you and I have no knowledge of how your very twisted mind works.  
  
Cliffhangered: HAHA! Love the latest name. You're just out to torture me as usual. Its not like I take two months to get the next chapter out! Try two DAYS! So you don't have to wait all that long! :-P  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The real people who own them just didn't tell the whole truth of the kinds of things that go on when the characters are sitting around at home, so I chose to enlighten everyone at my own personal risk. Even if I am too poor to sue, it's still a risk. Really!  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
The whole Dojo was deathly still. Not a sound could be heard from anywhere in the vicinity. Misao was in a state of shock and couldn't seem to make her brain function. {Did Soujirou just say what I think he said? No, he couldn't have! But what if he did? What are you going to do? I don't know!} Her brain cells were at war with themselves. Some probably even had little picket signs with "Aoshi" & "Soujirou" written on them, beating each other! I hope they're careful, she probably doesn't have many to spare.  
  
All the while Misao just stood there with a blank look on her face. Behind her, Kaoru was staring with equal shock. But, slowly, that look turned suspicious. {Where could he have gotten such an idea? Or better yet, WHO could have given him that idea? It couldn't be my rice-bowl-brained little rurouni by any chance…He does seem to be in the middle of anything bad that happens lately…} But then a much worse thought occurred to her. {Or maybe…Aoshi has changed his mind and is trying to get rid of her on someone else! Poor Misao!}  
  
Soujirou was beginning to feel confused. Misao was still standing there without speaking and he didn't know what to do next! {I don't know how these things work! Shouldn't she be happy and kissing me by now or something? Maybe I'm supposed to kiss her! That's it! She is probably waiting for it!}  
  
Feeling less confused and more confident, he took a step forward to the point of being right in her face. Misao was still too stunned to react or even figure out what was going on. Since most of her brain cells has beaten each other to death by this point, she was in something of a daze. When Soujirou finally leaned in to kiss her, she didn't even bother to fight back!  
  
Aoshi was standing in the doorway of the dojo, watching the whole scene unfold with stunned horror. {Doesn't she love me? What happened to our engagement? Doesn't she realize how scary any children she might have if she married Soujirou would be?} Pause for a mental image. A bunch of little Soujirou's and Misao's who are very hyper, very loud, AND have that horrific smile at all times, eating rice animals with scary faces on them. What a family that would make! Can we say human zoo boys and girls?  
  
Aoshi shook his head quickly to dispel the image planted in his mind. He HAD to stop them for the good of the country! No, the good of the entire WORLD! No one could possibly survive a family like that! He must stop them at all costs, not that the cost would be all that great. He kind of liked the thought of little Aoshi's to stare at the wall with, and even little Misao's sounded like fun, as long as he could afford an army of nannies.  
  
After Aoshi finally came back to the present after these thoughts, he noticed Soujirou hadn't come up for air yet! Getting fed up with the whole scene, he finally stalked over to the pair. Kaoru was still standing behind them, watching the kiss with fascination and counting like a referee, waiting to see who would pass out first! She looked a little frightened though when she saw Aoshi headed their way and backed off quickly.  
  
Grabbing Soujirou by the collar, he picked him up off the ground and away from Misao, preparing to strangle him. Soujirou was still smiling, and if possible, it was even wider and creepier than before! But before Aoshi could do anything, Misao started to speak. With the dazed look still firmly in place, she said "Soujirou is a better kisser than my Aoshi-sama, but nobody could beat Aoshi-sama when he…"  
  
To the man in question's utter relief, Kaoru had panicked and clamped a hand over Misao's mouth just in time, stopping her from saying something Aoshi would regret. To my relief also! This is only rated PG-13 you know! ^_^ Turning back to Soujirou, who had looked very interested in what Misao was saying, Aoshi glared at him and gave him a shake. "What do you think you were doing?" And then without waiting for an answer he went on "If I ever see you touching Misao again, I'll do much worse than just kill you. I'll…I'll…" The poor man was at a loss of what to threaten. He picked the scariest thing that had been on his mind lately. "I'll make you baby-sit our future children for the rest of your life!" With a final shake, he dropped the smiling boy onto the ground and picked up his second head (Misao) and reattached it. Both parties looking satisfied with this arrangement, he stalked back inside the dojo, leaving Soujirou on the ground and a confused Kaoru.  
  
Gathering her wits, she helped the boy up and couldn't resist being nosey. "What DID posses you to do that anyway?" Both moving to sit on the porch, Soujirou explained his conversation with Kenshin (which of course caused Kaoru to become furious) and then explained what he thought Kenshin meant by the whole thing. After Kaoru calmed down, she tried to reason with him.  
  
"You know, just because a girl can hurt you doesn't mean anything!" To make her point, she reached out and whacked him with her bokken, which she pulled out of nowhere. The girl should start a magic act. Then maybe she wouldn't be so poor anymore! A look of instant comprehension came over his features when she whacked him, and she sighed with relief. "Now you see? Just because I can hurt you doesn't mean that…" She came to a halt when he tackled her. "Kaoru-san, you love me too? I am the luckiest man alive!"  
  
CRASH! And then "WHAAAAT?" yelled a third voice. Both turned from their little heap on the porch to see Kenshin watching the whole scene, an armful of dishes shattered on the ground at his feet. Kaoru hastily explained about everything, including the conversation and then her hitting Soujirou to prove her point, but it had the opposite effect from what she had intended. He looked heartbroken.  
  
"I thought I was the only one you hit like that!" He wailed. (What was it with these men and their insecurities?) "I always understood you hitting Yahiko and Sano, they are like brothers to you! But HIM?" Kenshin jabbed a finger in Soujirou's face, whose smile looked very smug but cheerful. "Forgive me Himura-san, but I can't help being born such a popular ladies man. Maybe I can give you a few helpful tips? Its very nice having two beautiful women in love with you."  
  
"I am not in love with you!" Kaoru shrieked. She refrained from hitting him though this time. It wouldn't help her any, the way things were going. Kenshin had no such qualms though, and a fight began! A rematch between two of the greatest fighters in Japan, and possibly the world! They are moving so fast that all you can see are two blurs! Wait, I think Kenshin just pulled out his Sakabatou! And Soujirou…reversed blade knives? Whoops, he must have found those in Kenshin's room, hehe…And suddenly, without warning, the fight was over. Who won you ask? Kaoru, of course. Yes, her! Isn't she something? She beat up the powerful and frightening Saitou. She clobbers the legendary Battousai on a daily basis. And now she defeats someone who was once Shishio's right-hand man, Seta Soujirou AND the Battousai TOGETHER! Who around there should be named the strongest? Aoshi should have gone after her, LOL, not Kenshin!  
  
With exasperation, Kaoru tossed down her broken bokken and took both swirly- eyed men by their collars, then proceeded to drag them to Dr. Genzai's. She hoped Soujirou would leave soon, because at this rate, it was beginning to feel like she had TWO Kenshin's. And one was far more than enough!  
  
* * * *  
  
Don't worry everyone, they will both be fine, and will live for me to entertain you with again. Soujirou and Kenshin will be laid up for at least a week, staying in separate rooms at Dr. Genzai's office, of course. Soujirou is spending the whole time he there hitting on Megumi, who is "The third lovely lady who has fallen in love with him" because her doctoring hurts. If Kaoru or Misao visits, he of course declares his love for them as well.  
  
But, all good things must come to an end, and Soujirou had to say goodbye to Misao only a few days into his convalescence. Aoshi had decided they had better leave for Kyoto while Soujirou couldn't follow them. They were going to go back to see Jiya and have a quiet, inexpensive wedding. Aoshi has become obsessed over the nanny idea, and was determined to afford a few to save his future sanity.  
  
It was a very warm, fuzzy, fluffy, and heartfelt goodbye. Misao appreciated what Soujirou had done for her (he had succeeded in making Aoshi jealous, AND he was kind of cute so his crush on her was very flattering). And Soujirou of course would remember her as his first love. They had a few private moments and she came out, looking suspiciously dazed again. (There, chibi-angel, you can fill in the blanks! ;-)  
  
"Do you really have to leave?" asked Kaoru. She was going to miss them, even though she would be happy to have the peace back around her home. But then, she had no idea how long Soujirou planned to stay. Misao just wailed in response and clung to all her sad faced friends. I guess that means she didn't hug Sano, cause he looked really, really happy to see her go home. ^_^  
  
"I promise after I get married and I have lots of kids, we will ALL come back to see you as often as we can!" Cried Misao. Sano cringed and didn't look quite so happy anymore. The rest of the group looked uneasy as well. With many more tears (mostly on Misao's part) and hugs goodbye, the two departed to travel back home.  
  
So one couple is happily established! But as for the other couples, who knows what will happen! Soujirou has women on the brain, Kenshin is plotting how to run off Soujirou, and Kaoru is wondering if she is gonna have to get rid of them BOTH! The relationship between Sano and Megumi is quite smooth and calm though at the moment, both very happy and content with each other. But will it stay that way?  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I hope you like it! Don't worry about Aoshi and Misao, I haven't gotten rid of them completely. I may do a short follow up or maybe more to see what happens, if people like that idea. LOL! Soujirou I think I will keep around for a while, and Hiko may show up really soon to join the fun! As for our other two couples, they have more than enough too keep them busy in the coming chapters as well! Read and review and let me know your thoughts! Every review I get makes all that time I spend beating my head on the wall trying to think of good ideas worth every moment. And even the lost brain cells are worth it! ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	12. A New Kind of House Pest

I love your reviews! They never fail to make my day! And I am glad no one got upset over the Soujirou/Misao thing! That was a vast relief! ^_^ I really had to think hard to keep myself out of trouble. I don't think I will end up pairing him with anyone, but when you see the special final chapter I plan, you will see why! So just put up with me and don't hurt me please! :-)  
  
Susan: LOL! I wouldn't take my advice about love to heart. It will probably get you nothing but a headache. Ask Kenshin, he knows!  
  
All4Waff: (I know who you are because you obviously know enough to hide from my glare, hehe) Okay, if you want me to write some WAFF so much, help me come up with a serious story plot and co-write it with me, LOL! Not so eager now, are we? And everyone can say thank you to her for the story getting posted a few hours earlier than usual. I go to turn on the computer and the exact moment I do, the phone rings, and its HER asking where I am and where is the next chapter?!?!?! ^_^  
  
Sister Weasel: I say stuff like that all the time, so now is a fine time to get offended. That comment was about your hentai mind, LOL! :-P  
  
Gypsy-chan: Okay, okay, you get your wish, but this is gonna be scary! Hiko and Soujirou in the same household. It gives me lots of evil ideas!  
  
Nim(bus): Hey, someone remarked on the reversed blade knives! I was hoping that sakabatou joke was not so far back that no one would remember it!  
  
Shinsetsu & Sasura: When I wrote that parts about the warring brain cells, the thought of all the rabid Aoshi & Soujirou fans fighting with each other inspired me. ^_^  
  
Chibi-Angel: I am so glad you actually liked what I did! Whew!  
  
Andromadalia: Oh, I loved your review so much! I can't believe you took the time to read the whole thing at once. Thank you! You really had me laughing!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not as crazy as you think I am. Oh yeah, and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
(Aoshi and Misao traveling to Kyoto)  
  
"Are we there YET?"  
  
"Iiya."  
  
A few moments pass.  
  
"Are we there NOW?"  
  
"Iiya."  
  
Misao waits another few moments.  
  
"How much LONGER?"  
  
Aoshi grits his teeth. {Is it too late to turn around and leave her with Soujirou? I could just have one of them sterilized so they can't have kids…}  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo – Kamiya Dojo)  
  
"It is so nice and quiet around here for once. I miss Kenshin, but his absence is a small price to pay to get rid of Soujirou. Too bad they both have to come back in a few days." Soujirou and Kenshin had only been staying at Dr. Genzai's for four days, and Kaoru was already talking to herself. Maybe they do both drive her crazy, but their help obviously isn't necessary to accomplish the task either.  
  
Yahiko was off somewhere with Tusbame, and Kaoru was making lunch. With Kenshin laid up, she had to do the cooking, so Yahiko was suspiciously absent during meal times. She had just managed to burn the rice to perfection and was working on the fish, when a huge shadow fell over her from the doorway of the kitchen. Feeling a stab of fear she turned to face her visitor, and nearly passed out in surprise.  
  
"Don't tell me my baka deshi isn't here. And I came all this way just to see him, too. Judging by the smell of your cooking though, I can understand why he left. HAHAHA!" Standing in the doorway was Hiko Sejirou, Kenshin's sword master, huge white cape and all. Kaoru immediately bristled at the insult to her cooking and for calling Kenshin baka deshi, but even she wasn't stupid enough to try to hit him. She may have attacked and defeated some of the most powerful men in Japan, but in his own way, Hiko was much more dangerous than any and all of them! His ego alone could make the bravest warrior cower in fear.  
  
Trying very hard to control her temper, she gave him a tight smile and he smirked in response. Feeling her anger rise another degree, she tamped it down harder and tried distracting herself by asking a question. "What brings you here?" She gritted her teeth to stop herself from adding that she hoped he didn't plan to stay.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, noticing her obvious annoyance and enjoying it immensely. "Do I really need a reason to visit my baka deshi? And anyway, since my house in the mountains burned down and I need a place to stay until a new one is built, I thought it would be a good time to visit. Do you have any sake?"  
  
All this was said as if it was the most normal thing in the world and he thought it odd that he should have to explain anything. Kaoru just stood with her mouth hanging open, galled at the thought that he could just waltz in and stay like he thought he owned the place. She finally gathered her wits enough to bite out "Isn't there anyone ELSE that you can stay with?" And then before he could answer she continued in her most sarcastic tone of voice. "Oh wait, I forgot, your such a jerk that nobody else would have you."  
  
His eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch higher in annoyance. He finally decided though to let it pass just this once, because he needed a place to stay so badly. That, and the fact that it IS the truth. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. "Where is my baka deshi anyway? He does still live here, doesn't he?"  
  
Kaoru thought about what she should answer. If she tells him Kenshin doesn't live at the dojo anymore, he might go away. But if she did that, Kenshin could get upset with her. But she told him he does still live there, he will stay and make her life miserable! What's a girl to do! A devious little voice in the back of her head said to invite him to lunch and poison him with her cooking, but she always refuses to listen to any voice that says her cooking is bad, even if it is her own, so that idea is out!  
  
Finally, after considering her options, she decides to let Kenshin handle it. She would take Hiko to see him at Dr. Genzai's and just hope for the best. The thought of having Hiko around was making Soujirou look better and better by the moment! Comparing the two, Soujirou was by far the lesser of two evils!  
  
* * * *  
  
Kenshin was so sick of staying in bed. He wanted to go back home and be with Kaoru and do his laundry! He wanted things back to normal! But to have that, he had to think of a way to get Soujirou to leave, but he couldn't seem to come up with anything. He had even asked Sano's opinion, but that was no help. He was too busy following around Megumi and staring at her butt to be of any use. ^_^  
  
He was so wrapped up in these thoughts that he didn't hear the voices outside until Kaoru called his name from outside the door. He brightened up immediately, heart jumping for joy over her visit. So you can image how far it had to fall when her heard the OTHER voice with her. He felt his forehead. He must have a fever causing him to hallucinate, or at the very least he was having a nightmare! His hermit of a sword master just couldn't be here!  
  
Watching with fear and dread as the door slid open, he saw Kaoru enter first, and then the one face he never thought he would see in Tokyo. "Please let this be some kind of nightmare de gozaru!" he muttered out loud, just to hear his master laugh loudly in response.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too baka deshi!" said Hiko, followed by more laughter. He was enjoying himself immensely, and the reaction from Kenshin was priceless! He made a mental note to visit more often, all the while grinning at his student, who had pulled the covers over his head while he groaned.  
  
Kaoru was beside him in an instant, worried. "Are you in pain Kenshin?" The groaning got louder and Kaoru became more worried. "Kenshin, what's wrong? Where does it hurt? I'll get some medicine from Megumi-san." She started to get up when he began shaking his head under the covers, and then she heard his muffled voice. "Iiya, Megumi-dono can't get rid of this pain, unless she can cure a pain in the butt de gozaru na."  
  
There goes Hiko's eyebrow again. "Oi! I heard that baka deshi!" Kenshin came out from under the covers and glared at him. (I love the reactions Hiko can get out of Kenshin! No one can irritate our little rurouni like he can!) "What are you doing here? If you're just trying to make me miserable, get in line de gozaru."  
  
Hiko grinned widely and explained his presence in Tokyo, while Kenshin silently cursed whatever had caused Hiko's house to burn down. Kaoru's thoughts were somewhere along the same line, although she decided not to comment and just wait and see what Kenshin decides. She wasn't gonna like it either.  
  
Kenshin knew they were stuck. It would just be too rude to throw out the man that took him in and raised him. It wasn't his home, be he could tell from the way she was glaring at him that Kaoru was expecting him to make the decision. {Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll hit me hard enough that I'll be bed ridden till after he leaves.} No such luck! When he finally said his master could stay, something MUCH worse happened. She got up and stalked out of the room to see Soujirou. His girlfriend was fraternizing with the enemy, while he was stuck with Hiko. Could his life get any worse?  
  
* * * *  
  
Megumi was very interested in this new turn of events. "So THAT'S Ken-san's legendary sword master! Not at all bad looking. My rooster-head could take a few lessons from him! Oh hohohoho!" She and Kaoru were sitting and whispering to each other while nearby Hiko and Sano were drinking together. Sano wasn't exactly the type of person Hiko got along with, but then, does he really get along with anyway? Besides, he'd put up with anybody for some sake.  
  
Kaoru glared at the broad back covered with the white cape. Mentally she painted some red circles on it and her hands itched for a weapon. (LOL, that red and white cape is just asking for it!) Hearing what Megumi said, she responded. "If you like him so much, invite him to stay with you!"  
  
Fox ears pop up. "Oh hohohoho! I wouldn't want to deprive you of his charming company! Just think of him as your future father-in-law!" At this suggestion Kaoru turned a little green. The thought of living with this man was bad enough, but the thought of being related to him in anyway made her physically ill.  
  
With a stiff back showing her annoyance, Kaoru rose and told everyone they must be getting back to the dojo for dinner. Megumi was looking VERY amused. But it was her turn to be annoyed when, without missing a beat, Hiko declared he was going to eat dinner THERE that night! He hadn't even asked! Curse Kaoru and her awful cooking!  
  
Looking more than eager to be rid of him, Kaoru took off for home before Megumi had the chance to object. Glaring at her unwanted guest, Megumi stomped off to get dinner. She had to quell the rising desire to put something "unusual" in the contents of the dinner and consoled herself with one thought. She didn't care if they were better or not! Tomorrow Kenshin & Soujirou were getting tossed out on their butts, and Kenshin could take his annoying master with him! "Enjoy the peace while you can, tanuki-chan! Oh hohoho!" Oh, if Megumi could only know what is gonna happen, she would never THINK of putting Hiko and Soujirou in the same house together, hehehe…  
  
  
  
Okay, I know that was something of a slow chapter, but I had to set things up and introduce the new houseguest properly. You know how vain he is! ^_^ I promise things are gonna get really interesting in the next chapter with Hiko and Soujirou living in the same house. Don't worry, Soujirou will be in the next chapter a LOT more, driving people crazy as usual! That good idea I said I got in that last e-mail I sent out, I haven't even gotten around to yet! It should happen in the next chapter though, so read and review and I will get it out in a few days! Thank you everybody who reads this! 


	13. Hiko's New Student

Hi everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoy reading them so much! Some of your comments are too funny! ^_^ And the last I checked, I finally made it to 200! Excuse me while I pass out from shock………….okay, I am better now! On with the author's comments and story!  
  
Nim: I decided I had better address your review first since you didn't sound too happy with the last chapter. ^_^ I have nothing at all against Hiko, and in fact my favorite things about him is his terrible ego and the way he irritates Kenshin so much! So what would be the only thing (to me at least) more fun than that? Him annoying EVERYONE! LOL! Well, almost everyone! And as for Kaoru being so ticked with him, its her natural reaction to someone who makes fun of her cooking skills AND is disturbing the tiny bit of peace she is getting before Soujirou and Kenshin come home. By now I am pretty sure she is really getting tired of the houseguests who keep showing up. I hope that clears that up for you! :-)  
  
Sasura: I like your suggestions! I will have to see what I can do with them later in the story, hehe! BTW, you are the 200th reviewer! You get…uhhh…(Looks around, panicking)…the author's eternal gratitude! -_-;  
  
Firuze: Your comments are so great! I really enjoy reading them and thanks for the compliment! And Kenshin won't leave, but maybe he will get a job as an exterminator, LOL!  
  
Andromadalia: That was a very flattering comment you made! My head is getting really big! And your right, the episodes where Hiko is training Kenshin are hilarious, I just love a man with a big ego! They make great targets!  
  
Firefury: LOL! Liked the title, and your right about it too! And that thought did cross my mind about his kiln, but Hiko doesn't strike me as the type to bother making excuses or explaining things, so I didn't include it. ^_^  
  
Hotohori: I think I have run out of good characters to add in, any suggestions anyone?  
  
Midori: So true! But then, anything normal to Hiko is probably NOT normal to anyone else…  
  
Thank you everybody else who reviewed too!  
  
Oh, and Tortured Harasser (Sherah) had changed her mind and wants to write a waff story with me, LOL, so watch out, it could be very scary if it comes into being! It will probably be part humor too, since that's just the way I work. But who knows, maybe I can manage something serious at least once! LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not really related to sister Weasel or Sherah. I believe I was really adopted. And I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Tylenol, but those are just minor details…  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 13  
  
(Kyoto)  
  
"If you say 'are we there yet' one more time, I am going to leave."  
  
Misao looked repentant. "I'm sorry. I know we are back home and everything, but I said it so much I just can't seem to stop!"  
  
Aoshi sweat dropped. {This is going to be a LONG life…what year do they invent Extra Strength Tylenol?}  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
The happy little family is about to be together again at last! It was the next morning after breakfast, and as promised, Kenshin and Soujirou had promptly been thrown out of Dr. Genzai's home. Megumi hoped the faster she got rid of them, the less of a chance there was that freeloading Hiko would come back.  
  
Back at the dojo, Kenshin entered the gate several steps behind Soujirou, afraid of what he would find. The house in ruins, or maybe his master's dead body after a few insults over breakfast. He steeled his resolve and looked around, trying to be prepared for anything. But some things are just impossible to prepare for…  
  
There, leaning over Kenshin's laundry tub was the great Hiko, muttering as he tried to wash what looked like red paint off his precious white cape. Seeing the two enter the gate, he looked up and glared at Kenshin. "Your little girlfriend is evil, baka deshi! Look what she did to my cape!" Lifting it out of the soapy water, he showed where big red circles had been painted on it to resemble a target. Kenshin sweat dropped and turned toward Kaoru who was standing on the porch, doing her imitation Megumi laugh.  
  
"Oh hohoho! That will teach you to get drunk in MY home!" When he growled she just waved it off. "Anyway, now we know where Kenshin gets his laundry skills from!" She walked off laughing again, obviously proud over her revenge, and Kenshin couldn't blame her. Only Kaoru could get away with something like that!  
  
After washing out his cape and regaining his now bruised male ego, Hiko turned his attention to the other houseguest with interest. After being introduced and recognizing the name, his interest doubled. And after he noticed Kenshin's dislike of Soujirou, his interest went through the roof!  
  
Kenshin abandoned the two as soon as he could manage and went off to find Kaoru. NOT a smart thing to do as we are going to find out! With Kenshin gone, Hiko was free to question Soujirou, who smiled and answered everything he was asked. Hiko became aquatinted with all the events after Soujirou's arrival, as well as why Kenshin seemed to dislike the boy so much.  
  
In return for this information, Hiko was more than happy to regale Soujirou with accounts of the many women in his life, and the boy was very impressed. That really fed Hiko's bruised ego after the cape incident, and caused him to come to an interesting decision, which he planned to announce later at dinner. Curious? I bet!  
  
****  
  
Soujirou cooked dinner that night, much to Hiko's secret relief. He would never admit to anyone that eating the breakfast cooked by Kaoru that morning had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He would rather eat some of his pottery than go through that again!  
  
Everyone was peacefully eating, including Yahiko, who was back now that someone else was cooking. So when Hiko made his announcement, the evil little rice animals that had tasted so good before suddenly stuck in everyone's throats. "Your going to WHAT?" choked out an amazed Kaoru.  
  
"I have decided to take on a new student! HAHAHA!" Repeated an amused Hiko. Everyone was staring at him is shock, especially Kenshin. "Why would you do that for? I am your only student de gozaru!" He was starting to look a bit hurt, but Hiko just laughed and waved it off. "I have decided to teach Soujirou here all my most secret and powerful techniques. He has what it takes, and I am going to make a man out of him, just like myself! HAHA!"  
  
Kenshin was bewildered. "What other techniques could you have that you haven't taught me do gozaru na!" Hiko grinned with that irritatingly amused look. "Don't look at me like that, baka deshi! I am a master of many other things than just the sword! In fact, my skills with women are even greater than that of the sword!"  
  
Everyone fell over except for Soujirou, who looked excited. "Eh? Are you really going to teach me your ways master Hiko? I admire Himura-san, but he sadly lacks in that department. He can cook and wash laundry with the best of them, but it was much to easy to steal Kaoru-chan's love from him."  
  
That had Kenshin up in a flash trying to choke Soujirou, but Hiko held him back. "Sorry baka deshi, but you can't kill him. I must have a worthy student to pass down my greatest skills to, and I have finally found him! Our lessons will begin first thing tomorrow! HAHA!"  
  
****  
  
Bright and early the next morning, the lessons started just as promised. Kenshin made a hasty exit, forcing a surprisingly uncomplaining Kaoru with him so they wouldn't be able to practice on her. Yahiko tried to stay and watch, but after just a few minutes, he ran off in disgust. What COULD Hiko be teaching Soujirou?  
  
"Okay, lesson one. Always have a good pick-up line prepared. I find classic ones always work the best, although women are so taken with my looks they can rarely hear or even care what I say." He flashed his most conceited grin, and his teeth gleamed. Soujirou was in awe of this great master. "My personal favorite is 'Buy me a drink?' or another good one is 'Hands that can tie an obi like that must be good for something! Buy me a drink?'! Women always go for that one! HAHAHA!"  
  
Soujirou listened with fascination, taking in every word. Finally, after Hiko had spouted off every pick-up line he could think of that ended with buying him a drink, it was Soujirou's turn to come up with a few of his own. He thought very carefully. "Are you tired? You've been running through my head all night!" Hiko glared at him and pointedly cleared his throat. Soujirou got the hint. "Running like that, you must be thirsty, so buy us both a drink?" Hiko happily patted Soujirou on the back. The boy was a genius! (Well, now we know who invented that terrible pick-up line! ROFL!)  
  
After Hiko felt they had practiced sufficiently, it was time for the true test. But WHOM could they test it on? "We can't use baka deshi's girlfriend. He would be furious and despite his size, he is dangerous. After all, I DID train him!" They both considered their problem until Soujirou respectfully suggested Megumi. "Brilliant idea!" agreed Hiko. Soujirou was a boy after his own heart!  
  
****  
  
Megumi was performing a very delicate operation. She needed complete silence so she could concentrate. Sweat beads were forming on her brow, but the needle in her hand was steady as she worked. One slip though and it would be all over.  
  
She was close to finishing when out of nowhere, the last voice she wanted to hear boomed loudly, making his presence known. He hand jerked violently is response. RIP! Megumi began to cry. "All that hard work, and now look what happened!" she wailed. Ayame, who was standing next to her, patted her arm in a comforting manor. "It's all right. Grandpa will get you another dress." This was no help though, and Megumi was unable to be consoled. "But I loved this dress! Where am I ever going to be able to find another one like it?"  
  
Ayame looked confused. "What do you mean? You have two more just like it!" Megumi stopped crying suddenly. "You're right? How silly of me! Oh hohoho!" (Uh oh, sounds suspiciously like PMS…Soujirou better run while he can!) But no, everyone's favorite boy was oblivious to the time of month it was, and entered the house with Hiko trailing behind.  
  
Without the usual polite greetings, Soujirou walked right up to Megumi and smiled suggestively. Before she could ask him what his problem was, he tried out his first pick-up line ever! "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Megumi sweat dropped and answered. "I LIVE here!"  
  
Soujirou just kept smiling, and with a nod from Hiko he tried again. "Haven't we met somewhere before? I would never forget a face as beautiful as that!" Hiko cleared his throat and Soujirou hastily added, "Buy me a drink?" Megumi had a sweat drop bigger than her head by the time she managed to answer. "Yes, we have met somewhere before. YOU LIVED HERE A WEEK WITH ME AND ONLY LEFT JUST THIS MORNING YOU BAKA!"  
  
This was obviously not going well. Megumi was starting to fume alarmingly and Soujirou was getting another taste of that thing called fear. But as suddenly as it appeared, Megumi's anger was gone. It had finally dawned in her exactly what was going on, and she decided to take full advantage of the situation. Soujirou was going to learn a valuable lesson that day about women with PMS. Don't go near them!  
  
Fox ears popped up. "Oh hohohoho! You want a drink? I don't need to buy you anything! I'll prepare something myself! Oh hohohoho…"  
  
****  
  
"What happened to you two?" Asked Yahiko as they stumbled in the dojo gate. They both looked more than a little sick, although Soujirou was still smiling as always. Hiko didn't bother to answer. He just ran for the very rustic bathroom facilities as fast as he could. Understanding dawned quickly on Yahiko's face and he grinned evilly.  
  
"You went to see the fox lady and made her mad, didn't you?" Yahiko asked, although he was pretty sure of the answer. Soujirou just nodded wordlessly. After a while Hiko came back, looking a little better, but very, very angry and determined! "No woman makes a fool of the great Hiko Sejirou or his brilliant student! Tomorrow we will have lesson number two, and I promise she won't be able to resist you!"  
  
Soujirou smiled and nodded in agreement, before running for his turn in the bathroom. He will do whatever his great master tells him to, AFTER he didn't feel like he had just eaten something cooked by Kaoru anymore! But as bad as he felt, he was excited about what the next day might bring!  
  
  
  
HAHAHA! (Claps hand over mouth) Ughh, now I am starting to sound like Hiko. Anyway, what do you think? Is Sano going to find out what is going on and get in on the act? Or can Megumi take care of those two single-handedly? Guess you will find out soon! Until then, review and make this poor little author happy! Oh, and special thanks to my mother for helping me with the pick-up lines! LOL! And everyone thinks she's so serious! And to Sherah for the pick-up line idea, although I am pretty sure she doesn't realize she gave it to me! ^_^ 


	14. A Second Try

All your reviews are so wonderful! I can't believe this story is still going so strong! I have never thought of myself as a dedicated writer, because I can lose interest in a story so easily. But I love your reviews so much that it really keeps me going, and I update almost TOO often, LOL! But if I let too much time pass, I know I will lose interest. So that explains that, in case you were wondering. ^_^  
  
NOTICE: Sherah (Officially 'Kajun Spice' now on ff.net) and I are going to attempt a humor/romance story with WAFF. It will be posted under my author name if it turns out well, so be looking for it! The plot has been constructed and it is going to be so cute and hilarious if we can write it! Cross your fingers!  
  
Gypsy-Chan: Oh, your version of the pick-up line was so funny! Hiko doesn't really approve though, because he doesn't think I am a good author cause I am way too mean to him and its bad for his ego. You get points though for remembering the drink part!  
  
Prudence-chan: Aggghh! I almost forgot about Saitou, I was having so much fun torturing Hiko! Thanks for the reminder! I hope this chapter makes up for it…  
  
Firuze: Don't worry about it, my cat always looks at me funny, but then, she's a snob and looks at everyone that way! And you can just join me in the mad house, it's a lot of fun! ^_^  
  
Chibi-Angel: Sou-chan might not need pick-up lines, but he is going to have a great prop in our new story…(slaps hand over mouth) Darn! Did I just say that?  
  
Sage: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters you missed, LOL! I love hearing your comments on each one!  
  
Susan: You called me a genius! Take that Hiko-sama! Now who has the bigger ego? Sigh, of course, he does. No mortal can compare…  
  
Midori: I hope this gets a smile and makes you feel a little better! ^_^  
  
Thanks to all the new reviewers as well, I got several this time! I love seeing you guys pop up and I hope to see you back!  
  
And thanks for the next lesson plan Sherah; I really needed the help!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no life so I write about characters from an anime I do not own. But at least its entertaining, even if the characters hate me for it!  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 14  
  
(Kyoto)  
  
"You want HOW much per week?"  
  
"I won't take any less. It would be reasonable to ask for more to deal with a girl like that and possibly her children, but I pity you too greatly. After all, I can just quit. You however, are stuck with her forever."  
  
Aoshi nodded wordlessly. The woman was right. {Is it too late to become a monk?}  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
It was early afternoon a few days later, and the dojo was unusually quiet. Hiko and Soujirou had taken off to work on lesson two some more, and Yahiko was making himself scarce again, so Kenshin and Kaoru had the place to themselves. They were enjoying the peace until a certain visitor showed up at the gate. Even from a distance they could smell that awful cigarette smoke.  
  
Without being nice and properly greeting the two dojo occupants, he immediately stated why he was there. "I have had reports of two men disturbing ladies around town. I was told to check it out." He seemed like his normal self for once, and Saitou acting like himself lately is a rare thing. Kenshin was relieved until Saitou opened his big mouth again. "People say those two men live HERE. One of them you, Battousai? Finally getting tired of your violent girlfriend?"  
  
Kenshin was annoyed about the remarks about himself and Kaoru, but was quickly distracted when the implications of what the cop said sunk into his mind. Kaoru, on the other hand, wouldn't be distracted, and an interesting pursuit began! Picture this. Kaoru and her bokken, chasing an amazingly frightened Saitou around the dojo. I guess his memories were still fresh from the last beating she gave him! From Saitou's mouth and cigarette came a trail that resembled smoke coming from a train he was puffing so hard. ^_^ And Kenshin was oblivious to it all! The chase finally ended when Saitou escaped up his favorite tree.  
  
"Mou! I can't climb up there in my Kimono! KENSHIN!" She turned around to send Kenshin after him, but to her surprise he was gone! Furious at being abandoned like that, she settled down under the tree to wait, and the stalemate began! Will poor Saitou ever be able to come back down?  
  
****  
  
Soujirou was enthralled with the second lesson! Master Hiko was amazing and could make even the stupidest compliment seem natural and sincere. (If it's about himself anyway! Now you see why Hiko doesn't like me. I know him too well!) Soujirou was confident that with this training, soon no woman could resist him, or would even want to!  
  
"Master Hiko, what if the woman has no good traits to compliment her on? What then?" Hiko sweat dropped. "If she has no good features, why would you be going after her in the first place?" Soujirou just smiled and nodded at the great Hiko's wisdom.  
  
At that moment, another woman was passing by on the little road leading by the water. Without a command by Hiko, Soujirou jumped up and ran over to her, smiling happily. She was a nice looking woman in almost every way, except for her nose. It was HUGE! So of course, Soujirou automatically focused in on that feature without giving it a second thought. "Good afternoon! I have never seen a nose that size that could look so lovely!"  
  
Hiko, who had been listening, put his head in his hands, so all he heard was the loud splash when Soujirou got pushed in the water. Not for a moment did he believe it was his pathetic teaching that was the cause of Soujirou's failure, but the student.  
  
"That went over very well!" Announced Soujirou as he climbed from the water. "I actually got hurt this time!" After despairing for a few more moments, Hiko's determination rebounded. There is nothing he couldn't do, and teaching this boy how to be a man is one of them!  
  
"Enough practice! It's time we test this out on the fox woman. Just don't drink anything this time if she offers it." With this, the two marched off towards Dr. Genzai's, unaware that a red haired swordsman was following them. A PLOTTING one at that! Oh, this should be fun!  
  
****  
  
Kenshin knew he had to stop those two somehow. But how? Following them isn't going to do a bit of good. He needed a plan, and possibly some help. With one last glance at his master to make sure he knew where they were headed, he took a detour into Sano's little neighborhood. Without pausing to knock or call out, he slid open the door and found a very grumpy, hung over Sano crouched on his futon, clutching his aching head.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled, but Kenshin wasn't phased a bit. He knew exactly how to get Sano up and to Dr. Genzai's. Keeping the normal, innocent look on his face, he told Sano…the truth! What could be worse than the truth? With muttered curses Sano crawled off his bed and out the door. He knew the fox lady could more than take care of herself, but that Soujirou character was just way too…nice! What if she started to like him?  
  
Kenshin smiled in relief as Sano left, knowing he wouldn't have to interfere now. But he decided to follow him anyway, just to be sure.  
  
****  
  
"Oh hohoho! You two are back again?" Megumi was actually enjoying this now! Soujirou smiled, fully believing she was just happy to see him. "Hai, Megumi-san. Has anyone ever told you that you have lovely ears?" She laughed again, and fox ears popped up. "Which ones?"  
  
For the first time in his life, Soujirou sweat dropped. "The…uhh…pointed ones are especially nice!" (You have to give the boy credit, at least he wasn't insulting this time!) We will never know what Megumi might have responded though, because at that moment a very annoyed Sano made his entrance. "What do you think your doing? Nobody compliments her ears but me!"  
  
Megumi laughed even more at this announcement before replying. "Compliments? I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word, much less how to pronounce it! Oh hohoho!" Sano managed to look embarrassed, annoyed, and offended all at once. "Don't make fun of me! I came here just to rescue you from those two!"  
  
Megumi stopped laughing and glared at him. "I don't need saving from those two! Ayame and Suzume could handle those two and their pathetic compliments!" Hiko got his eyebrow tick. "I admit Soujirou could be competition for you if he weren't taking lessons from THAT, but it would still be nothing I couldn't handle!" Hiko's tick was getting worse.  
  
"Oi! Where do you get off insulting the great Hiko Sejirou?" He demanded. Megumi suddenly laughed, causing Sano to back away warily. He knew her well enough to see the signs. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized with a flip of her hair. "I will make it up to you. Would you like some sake?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled out a jug of it and poured him some.  
  
He started to decline, remembering the LAST time she offered him something to drink, but it just looked so nice…and cool…and refreshing…one little sip wouldn't hurt. Well, maybe a little more than that. He finally broke and accepted the sake from the fox eared woman. Draining it off, he looked into the empty cup longingly…one more wouldn't hurt…  
  
****  
  
The small group, consisting of Kenshin, Hiko, and Soujirou made their way home from Dr. Genzai's. Soujirou had never had more respect for his great teacher than he had at that moment. Kenshin, on the other hand, had never had less. Hiko was clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Eh? She must really love you master Hiko. She seems to like to hurt you quite a bit!" Soujirou stated in awe. Do we hear Kenshin snickering? Impossible, he wouldn't do that. No wait, there's the sound again! It is! Our little rurouni does have a malicious side! I am so proud of him!  
  
All the way home, the two failures were plagued by small sounds of laughter coming from Kenshin. But the sounds came to a halt when they arrived at the dojo and saw Kaoru standing underneath the tree. It was just getting dark and the smell of badly cooked food was very strong. It seems Kaoru was trying to tempt Saitou out of the tree, thinking that by this time he was surely hungry. The group looked up at Saitou, and they noticed his eyes as he looked first down at the food, and then at the tree trunk beside him. He did this back and fourth several times till finally, he reached out and pulled a piece of bark off the tree and bit into it.  
  
Kaoru began to yell furiously at the newly dubbed beaver man, and threw her bokken at him. He easily caught this and decided it looked a whole lot better than the tree or Kaoru's cooking and began chewing on it instead. Personally, I really don't blame him. -_-; Watching this disgusting scene made Hiko feel MUCH worse, so he didn't stick around long. Kenshin gave Kaoru a wide berth and went to fix something else for dinner. Soujirou just smiled happily because found this scene very entertaining!  
  
The smile actually vanished from his face though when Kaoru turned on him, and demanded he climb up the tree and get her bokken back! Eyeing the rabid cop, and then the very frightening Kaoru, he finally decided to climb the tree. But instead of getting the bokken back, he did the first wise thing ever as Hiko's student. He found himself a branch and settled in, then peeled off a piece of bark, and joined Saitou! At times like this, some women are too scary, even for him!  
  
  
  
I dunno how well this chapter turned out because I am so focused on the other story. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and got a laugh! Please leave me a review! It would make me sooo happy! I do have some good ideas for the next chapter to hopefully pair off Sano and Megumi for good. Then I will concentrate on Kenshin and Kaoru. Let me know what you think! 


	15. Third time is NOT the charm

It's finally posted! Yes, the story you have all been waiting for (or choosing to ignore most likely) is up! The first chapter of "Koishii" written by yours truly and Kajun Spice is up, and features Sou-chan/Misao and Kenshin/Kaoru. The Sou-chan/Misao thing is something of a make-up story so that Sou-chan has his chance at her too, and it's written for those who seem to love him and that pairing so much! Especially Chibi-Angel since she asked for some fluff. It's a cute story so go check it out and make us happy!  
  
Kajun Spice: Just for that remark, I need to write another story about you…  
  
Nimbus Ray: If Sou-chan actually got a clue in this story as to what love is really about, the fun would be over all too soon! We can't let that happen! LOL  
  
Andromadalia: I thought about those two oniwabanshu women, but what are their names? I have no clue! LOL! The DVD set I have is horrible about typos, and their names were always victims…  
  
Firuze: Oh, any day of the week is fine, if you can find the place. I think it is in the middle of nowhere, on somewhere road, if you have any idea where that is! LOL Oh, and I am so glad you find the little opening scenes with Misao and Aoshi fun, you are the only one who mentions them! THANK YOU! ^_^  
  
Val: I am glad someone likes the beaver joke! I will try to incorporate it in again somehow just for you. ^_^  
  
Thank you everybody who reviewed Kajun Spice's poem! She was so excited when she saw it had gotten up to 12 reviews!  
  
Warning: Since this is a reoccurring problem in reviews, I am putting in a warning notice of the potential for injury while reading this story. Please do not eat or drink while reading, or you may choke or ruin your computer. Also, please take precautions and strap yourselves into your chair so you won't fall out. Or at least pad your floor well. If you do get injured and end up in the hospital, please notify me so I can send you a get well card. Mental hospitals DO NOT count.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any of those injuries. Oh, and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters I use for my interesting little plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
(Kyoto)  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR WHAT?!?!?! Please Aoshi-sama, don't make me…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's so…so…embarrassing!"  
  
"Just please try it on. I paid good money for it. Besides, I am the only one around right now who will see it."  
  
"I know! But sooner or later someone else will see it too, and I won't be able to live it down!"  
  
"It's only a wedding Kimono…"  
  
"I know that, I'm not blind! But why do I have to wear one?"  
  
"Because you wear one when you get married."  
  
Misao sweat dropped. "Oh yeah…"  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
As with every bad day, it eventually ends, and the next morning comes. Sometimes just to start another bad day! For Soujirou, it was just that! He woke up in the tree with Saitou perched on the branch across the trunk from him. The bokken he still held was covered with bite marks, and the tree was stripped of its bark in several places.  
  
Kaoru was sleeping underneath the tree, with bits of bark and a little dried drool in her hair where it had fallen during the night. Soujirou had never seen someone drool so much while they slept as Saitou did! But wolves and other dog type creatures do have that problem so its not very surprising. Soujirou was just glad it wasn't HIM sleeping under the tree all night!  
  
Stretching and smiling despite the bad night he had, he turned toward the dojo and noticed Kenshin sleeping on the porch. Obviously he had been too worried to leave Kaoru out there by herself, but had been too frightened to get any closer either. He cuddled his sakabatou as he slept.  
  
Trying to be as silent as possible, Soujirou jumped out of the tree, far enough away so he wouldn't accidentally wake the sleeping Kaoru. He then entered the Kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone. {And Himura- san isn't here, so I can do what I want with the rice animals!} Humming happily, he set to work.  
  
****  
  
Kaoru felt awful, and knew she probably looked worse! She really shouldn't have slept under the tree all night, but she had been so angry that she didn't stop to consider what it might do to her lovely hair and beautiful complexion! And she wasn't about to question exactly what was in her hair, either. That is better left unknown for the safety of all involved.  
  
She noticed Kenshin snoozing on the porch, and then the smell of breakfast cooking. At that exact moment, her stomach growled. Walking as quietly as she could, she made her way into the Kitchen. Soujirou was there and making the most horrific looking little rice balls yet!  
  
Walking up, she peered at them more closely. One had potato peels wrapped around it many times, and an evil expression. Another looked decided feminine and had green lips. She sweat dropped. "Let me guess. I never saw either of them, but I just know…Shishio and Yumi?"  
  
Soujirou laughed delightedly! "Oh, Kaoru-chan! You are very smart! Let me show you the rest! This one with the evil eyes, beaver-like buckteeth and cigarette is Saitou-san. And this one over here with no expression at all is Aoshi-san. And this one is of Himura-san. I used carrot shavings for his hair, and even made a little cross scar! Oh, and also one of Master Hiko! See the target I put on the white cape? But, my favorite though is of Misao- chan! It may look normal, but I put it in a rice bowl!"  
  
Looking at this…um…INTERESTING array of food made Kaoru suddenly lose her appetite. Noticing her face, Soujirou thought she was upset because there was not one of her. "I know you are wondering where you are, but you don't have to worry. I was saving the best for last!" With that, he pulled out a rice ball with wood chips on top of its head and scary eyes! Kaoru was NOT amused.  
  
Moments later, she stomped out of the Kitchen to take bath and to pick the wood out of her hair, and left a swirly-eyed, smiling Soujirou on the floor. "If love and pain really go together, then she must love me more than ever…"  
  
****  
  
"This is the last lesson, and one that not even you can mess up." Hiko and Soujirou were sitting on the porch after breakfast. Hiko and Soujirou were the only two who could bring themselves to eat the interesting creations. The rest decided to see how soon Tae was gonna open her restaurant and took off. Hiko took particular relish in eating the one of him. The sooner there was no trace of that target on its back, the better.  
  
"Eh? And what would that be?" Soujirou gave Hiko his full attention. Hiko cleared his throat. "Well, its not really a lesson. More of a tip or hint really. Maybe it would be better if I show you instead of tell you." Without pausing, Hiko stood and marched out of the dojo and into town.  
  
****  
  
Once they were in the middle of a crowded street, Hiko showed Soujirou for the first time the real reason he was so popular with women. If he left it up to his "lessons" he would never get anywhere. As it was, he had one thing few women could resist. Needless to say JUST one thing! ^_^ It wasn't something that could be taught. It was purely and simply, his LOOKS! All he had to do was just stand around a look arrogant, and women would fall at his feet. (Until he opens his mouth anyway! I am so mean, hehe…)  
  
Women came from all directions, old and young alike! Wow, look at the woman with the cane run! She's using it now to beat off all the younger ones! Go grandma! Ooppss, ones got sake, so obviously Hiko is interested. Hehe, now Hiko's eyeing one girl's obi. Darn, there goes that stupid pick-up line, and now she's running off screaming! Oh, and look at the cute three year old! At least she's on his intellectual level! (Ducks when Hiko fans start throwing things at me)  
  
(You do understand the real reason Hiko never married don't you? There is just no room in a relationship for three. Hiko is one, and his ego is two. HAHA! If he ever lost his ego, it would take a HUGE woman to take its place. Okay there is a lot I could say on this subject, but really, we don't want to be here ALL day…)  
  
Soujirou was very impressed, but for once, he knew it wasn't a lesson for him. He wasn't good at being arrogant, and he realized it. He decided also that he really didn't want old women with cane s chasing him, so he really needed another tactic. Maybe if he modified it just a little bit…  
  
****  
  
"Good Evening, Megumi-san! Oh, and you too, Sano-san!" He smiled his cutest, most charming smile at Megumi. (That's it Sou-chan! He figured it out at last! The reason why girls like him! He's just so darn cute!) But, unfortunately he tried it on the one immune woman in the world. Bad choice Soujirou! (I think having spent so much time around Shishio and such, he's just attracted to evil people naturally, LMAO!)  
  
"Oh hohoho! Where's the annoying one? I have more sake for him!" Megumi's fox ears were twitching in amusement. Despite outward appearances though, Megumi was actually feeling nice today. Maybe because the smile was cute for once and not scary. It even made her like him a little. But, there was no one in the world for her but the rooster head, not that she would ever tell anyone that! But she was getting a little tired of waiting around for him, so…  
  
Soujirou had no time to answer Megumi's previous question about Hiko's whereabouts, because Sano stepped in. "You're here AGAIN? When are you ever gonna learn…Don't mess with Sagara Sanosuke's woman!" He growled and shook his bandaged wrapped fist in Soujirou's face.  
  
"Oh hohoho!" Megumi flipped her hair and glared at him. "Who said I was your woman? You can't do anything but follow me around drooling all day, staring at my butt!" Before he could defend himself, her look suddenly turned mischievous, and he gulped nervously. When she gets looks on her face like that, you never know what to expect! "But that's nothing that I can't fix! Rooster head, will you marry me?" (I bet no one saw THAT coming!)  
  
Sano's mouth was hanging open. He then nodded before he could stop himself! His male pride is shot now! WHA HA HA! "Oh hohoho! But before we do, you need a respectable job! And some better clothes! And so you won't scare my patients, you need better manners as well. Our children will not act like you if I can help it! And you will get a bath at LEAST once a week, more if I can manage…"  
  
Neither the horrified, pleading Sano nor the determined Megumi noticed Soujirou leave. He was a little sad because he still hadn't managed to get a girl, but still relieved after listening to her that he didn't get THAT one! But, now that he has realized his cuteness potential, he was determined to try again on someone else. He just hoped poor Himura-san wouldn't hold a grudge…  
  
  
  
AH! The plot thickens! We are down to our last couple! After I finish them off (No, not kill them, ROFL) then the special chapter! That will be the longest and hardest to write I think. I can't wait though! I will be sad when this is over, but hopefully with help, I will have more fun plots in the future! I hope you loved this chapter, and please leave me a review! I also hope you give Koishii a try! 


	16. Memories

Thanks for all the reviews! I know the Sano and Megumi thing ended a bit suddenly, but K&K are my favorite couple and I was just getting anxious to work on them! Soujirou and Hiko will still be in it, but I am gonna try to concentrate on Kenshin and Kaoru the most now. I hope you like it, and like Koishii too!  
  
Shinsetsu: (Author sweat drops) I dunno how to make a cross-dressing rice ball. Do you? LOL and Yahiko is still around, but he doesn't seem to fit into most of what goes on in my story.  
  
Nim: Glad you liked the rice balls! That had to be my favorite part of that chapter! And thanks for the compliment, although by next year this fic will have been forgotten, lol…I could try to keep it going that long, but by then it would have a million chapters, LMAO!  
  
Sister weasel: Forget about Sano, your married too, remember? (Shakes head in disgust) Poor, poor Dave…  
  
Gypsy-chan: I knew someone would ask about my nickname sooner or later, so story time boys and girls! Gather around and sit on the floor indian style. Okay, that's it! Sister Weasel, Kajun Spice, quit hitting each other! Hey, stop hitting ME! Gypsy-chan, sit between them please! Kenshin, protect me! Thank you! Now, as I was going to say, my name actually doesn't have anything to do with the Artemis on Sailor Moon, even though I do love cats and Sailor Moon was the first anime I ever watched. Kajun Spice and I were looking for matching nicknames one day, and we settled on Athena and Artemis. But those are used a lot on the net, so we tacked on Sun and Moon to the ends of them. But miss "Can't keep a nickname for five seconds" trashed hers long ago, but I liked mine, so I kept it. LOL, make sense? ^_^  
  
Fujifunmom: Well, Kenshin is cute, but I saved the best couple for last to torture!  
  
Asaka-chan: I loved your rhyme, it was really cute! But Saitou probably would have gotten far, far away before they could have finished it, LOL! ^_^ And thanks for putting my on your authors list!!!  
  
Midori: You and Kajun Spice and those rice balls…LMAO! Maybe I should just write a whole story about them…The rice ball gumi!  
  
Chibi-Angel: (looks at her in dismay) I didn't realize it rhymed! I really didn't, ROFL! You're obviously more observant than me, and thanks for pointing it out! I had a nice, long laugh over it!  
  
Firuze: You shouldn't resent the part about the mental hospitals, because really, those are the people who have the most fun! Why would they need sympathy? LOL! And you asking if Enishi is here, huh…maybe he is, maybe he isn't…  
  
Okay, okay, I guess I should write the story now! But really, author's comments are so much fun!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not responsible if you go crazy after reading my story, and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 16  
  
(Kyoto - Aoshi & Misao)  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad."  
  
"Why is this wedding kimono so big on me?"  
  
"I got it second hand to save money."  
  
"But the fronts flapping open! How big was this woman's chest anyway?"  
  
Aoshi's face was dead pan. "I don't know, but she didn't need rice bowls."  
  
Misao began to wail loudly. "To fill this up, I am gonna need the rice bowls AND the rice!"  
  
Still deadpan. "That's fine, it's still cheaper than getting a new kimono."  
  
Can we say "dead Aoshi-sama"?  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo – Sano & Megumi)  
  
"Who says I have to get a job!"  
  
"Oh hohoho! I DO!"  
  
"And what if I refuse?"  
  
"Does the word 'celibate' mean anything to you?"  
  
"Um…no. Is it some kind of food?"  
  
Megumi face-faulted. "IT MEANS NO SEX YOU BAKA!"  
  
Understanding dawned, along with a look of horror.  
  
Megumi smirked. "That's better!"  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo – Kamiya Dojo)  
  
During the walk home from Dr. Genzai's, Soujirou had a lot of time to think. He kept the smile on his face, but his head was down and he stared at the ground in determined contemplation. No other expression crossed his face, so none of the people he passed could even begin to guess what he was thinking. He met no one he knew on his way back to the dojo, so he made fairly good time.  
  
Soujirou finally made it back to the dojo where he was staying and found quite an interesting little scene on the back porch! You are never going to believe it! Hiko and Kaoru drinking together! Soujirou stopped in his tracks and sweat dropped. Kaoru was very tipsy, but Hiko seemed okay. He looked quite happy too, having found a drinking buddy!  
  
Soujirou approached the drunk Kaoru and noticed Kenshin was nowhere to be found. "Kaoru-chan, what are you doing?" She glared at him, and then with a hiccup and slurred speech, answered. "Kenshin and I are the last single ones, (hiccup!) and he hasn't asked me to marry him!" she wailed. Hiko started laughing loudly. Soujirou just looked baffled. "How did you find out about Megumi-san and Sano-san? I just left them!"  
  
Kaoru hiccuped and sniffled alternately. "Bad news travels fast, Sou-chan." Hiko offered her more sake, and she took it without hesitation, gulping it down all at once. "Baka deshi's evil girlfriend isn't so bad after all! HAHAHA!"  
  
Kaoru gave him a watery smile before she burst into tears. "At least someone appreciates me!" Hiko had never been more amused. Who would have thought his baka deshi could inspire such emotion in a woman? AND cause her to get drunk at that! Too bad he went to buy food and missed this; his presence would have made it that much more entertaining!  
  
Soujirou tried to comfort her the best he could, but he was really at a loss. "I appreciate you Kaoru-chan! You shouldn't get yourself drunk over him!" Her misery suddenly turned to anger, and everyone knows what a mean drunk she can be! "WHAT WAS THAT?!?! Are you saying my Kenshin isn't worth getting drunk over?!?!" She shook her fist in his face and he hastily backed off with his hands up in a placating gesture.  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru-chan! I didn't mean to make you upset! Would you like a little tea? It would be better for you, and you need something more soothing than sake." Kaoru slumped onto the porch in one of her quick mood swings, pouting. "How do you know what I need? Nobody but Kenshin should know that!" She began to wail again.  
  
Poor Soujirou began to question exactly how much he really wanted romance in his life. After watching Sano and Megumi and now this, he was seriously considering finding himself a nice pet and becoming a confirmed bachelor. Should he get a dog or a cat? Maybe a pet snake or spider, then no woman would want him…  
  
(Author shakes her head in horror over the spider thing and threatens to throw him out of the story if he dares)  
  
****  
  
Kenshin was tired. Life had been so hard since all these guests starting showing up, and his relationship with Kaoru was going nowhere, unless of course you count down. They never get any time alone anymore, and never seem to have any time for romantic little moments like they had at the beginning! Taking a bath together was romantic, but with Hiko around he wouldn't dare! The man was sadistic enough that he would probably barge in on them just to make Kenshin miserable.  
  
Kenshin was moping along, forgetting to even shop like he had originally meant to do. He was dwelling on the fact that Kaoru would rather sleep under a tree with a drooling cop in it when that particular cop decided to rear his head. He was leaning against a wall to Kenshin's left, and the miserable man passed right by him without noticing.  
  
What's the matter Battousai? Your girlfriend leave you for another tree?" An amused smile appeared on the man's face when Kenshin turned and glared at him. He had hit a little to close to home for Kenshin's comfort with his remark, and he knew it too.  
  
Without warning though, Kenshin's shoulders slumped once again into a defeated stance. And then to Saitou's everlasting surprise, he agreed with him. Sort of. "You could put it that way." Kenshin muttered. "When your girlfriend would rather sleep outside under a tree with two other men in it, something is wrong with your relationship de gozaru na."  
  
Saitou smirked. "Really? I thought it was just because she likes me so much." Kenshin didn't appear to hear this, he was so lost in his own misery. After making several other jabs and getting no response, Saitou was at the end of his patience.  
  
"Listen Battousai. You're no fun when you act like this. If you're so miserable, do something about it! I don't have time for quitters." Kenshin looked up in amazement and met Saitou's annoyed glare. And idea came to mind. "How did you get Tokio to marry you de gozaru?"  
  
Saitou's face paled. "You don't want to know that." Kenshin shook his head violently. "I really need some advice right now, and I am so desperate even yours will do de gozaru ka!" Saitou eyed the little rurouni warily. Maybe he could tell just this once. Its not like Kenshin's the type to gossip, so it was probably safe.  
  
"I took her out to the most expensive restaurant in town." He eyes clouded and a distant look came over his face. "A full moon was out and she was wearing her favorite kimono. It looked wonderful on her. I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu without asking her and she didn't even complain. I even made her go out and get her own water from the well so we wouldn't have to tip the waitress, and she still said nothing. When I got her home, that's when she tried to kill me." His eyes were dreamy now. "What a woman! I asked her to marry me just before she knocked me out. We were so happy while she nursed me back to health…"  
  
Kenshin snickered a little, and the sound snapped Saitou out of his memories. He blanched again when he realized what he said. Kenshin was laughing even harder now and Saitou knocked him on the head to make him stop. "If you tell anyone about that, I will hunt you down!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "You're already determined to hunt me down anyway! But, I won't tell, just because I don't want Kaoru to know she really wasn't the first woman to beat you up de gozaru na!" Saitou glared at him, but decided to accept it as long as he said he wouldn't give away his secret.  
  
****  
  
Kenshin made his way home with a much lighter heart after Saitou's story. He had even managed to finish his shopping and was in a very good mood. If a man like Saitou could get someone to marry him like that, why couldn't Kenshin? Kaoru tries to beat him senseless daily!  
  
He walked inside the dojo gate, only to hear his master's loud voice. He sounded like he was telling a story. Kenshin rounded the side of the dojo to the back and almost passed out at what he saw and heard. Soujirou, Kaoru, and even Yahiko were all drunk, and laughing hysterically to the story Hiko was telling, all about the time Kenshin wet the bed! Kenshin's face turned as red as his hair.  
  
Before he could escape into the kitchen, Hiko noticed him. He was obviously the least drunk and therefore the most observant. "Oi, baka deshi! Why don't you join us? You can tell us all about the time that old man mistook you for a girl and tried to marry you to his son! The boy was so broken hearted when he found out! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
The whole group guffawed loudly.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Or what about the time a girl first tried to bat her eyelashes at you, and you asked if she had something in her eye!"  
  
They all laughed even louder.  
  
"OROO!"  
  
"My favorite though has to be the first time he got drunk! He held an interesting conversation with his sword and told it all about the first time he…OOMMPPHH!"  
  
The whole group collapsed into more laughter again when Kenshin clobbered Hiko with his load of vegetables! Isn't Hiko cute with swirly-eyes? But poor Kenshin! Just when he thought things were getting better, they only managed to get worse. Now would Kaoru ever have anything to do with him? After stories like that, he'd be lucky if she could ever look at him again without laughing…  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I thought the idea of them all getting drunk together was just too funny and I had to do it! And it presented a great time for Hiko to start story telling. I had so much fun making up stories about Kenshin's childhood! HEHE! Please leave me a review! I love reading every single one of them! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 


	17. Kenshin's Folly

Thank you for all the wonderful, fantastic reviews! I am having so much fun writing this story and will be sad when it ends too, but I am really looking forward to the special chapter I am planning! I want to write it so bad! LOL! I will give you one hint about it. I had the idea early in the story, but Firuze game me the idea I needed to pull it off, so thank you Firuze! LOL! Now everyone is going to be running to read your reviews to see if they can guess! HEHE!  
  
AthenaSun: I should have known you would use that nickname just to spite me. LOL  
  
Asaka-chan: It did cross my mind to have Kenshin join them, but I thought of something else fun too. ^_^ And if your young enough that you go crying to mummy, you shouldn't be using pickup lines! ROFL  
  
Gypsy-chan: Thanks for your enthusiastic and long review, I loved it! And I know it will be sad when this fic ends, but I think readers like you that have stuck with me will REALLY love the ending…or hate me for it! I guess we will have to wait and see…  
  
Susan: Thanks for reviewing both chapters! I missed you on the last chapter, but now your back! YAY!  
  
Rebecca: Kenshin will be adequately tortured, never fear…HAHAHA! (Oopss, been hanging around Hiko too much again, I know its bad for me…)  
  
Sister Weasel: (Taps fingers on desk and waits…glares at phone and considers calling you…glares at computer and sees BIG GAPING HOLE where your review should be…sisters…SIGH!) Okay, you finally reviewed! Now that you have reviewed and ff.net has finished having problems, I can post! YAY!  
  
Chibi-Angel: (Looks a little guilty) Luna? She went loony from hanging around me too long. (Looks even more guilty now) About the ka and na and yo and whatever he uses at the end of his phrases, I have no clue what they each mean specifically, I just use them randomly, LMAO! Sad, I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
(Kyoto – Aoshi & Misao)  
  
"Our special day is almost here Aoshi-sama…"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Isn't it romantic?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Your going to buy me a new wedding kimono, ne?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Misao made a face at him behind his back.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
Misao gulped and began to edge away. {He is really scary sometimes!}  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo – Sano & Megumi)  
  
"Please stop! I promise I'll try harder!"  
  
"No more promises! I am going to take care of you once and for all!"  
  
He screamed loudly, but it was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Oh hohohoho!"  
  
(Gasping) "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
Megumi laughs loudly and pushes he head under water again.  
  
"We have to get the dirt behind those big ears! Oh hohoho!"  
  
****  
  
(Tokyo – Kenshin & Kaoru)  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru was watching him from the porch while he did the laundry, and she moved to sit beside him while he worked. He smiled at her, but the smile suddenly dropped from his face when she started fluttering her eyelashes at him. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Gomen, Kenshin, but I have something in my eyes!" She started giggling and he just groaned. Everyone had been teasing him all day about the stories Hiko had told about him. He had to do something soon or she was going to spend the rest of their lives laughing at him!  
  
The other practical jokes that had been played that day were Yahiko carrying on a conversation with his shinai, and much worse, Hiko asking Kenshin if he wanted to marry Soujirou! Soujirou even went along with him and faked a broken heart, smiling through the "pain". Kaoru laughed at everything!  
  
Her making fun of him had to be the worst, but what could he do about it? He stared into the soapy water, like he was hoping it would reveal the answer to him. And in a way, maybe it did! He suddenly had a mental picture of a man with wet gloves and a soggy cigarette doing the laundry. "Saitou!" He exclaimed out of nowhere, stopping Kaoru's laughter. "What about Saitou?" She looked completely lost.  
  
Kenshin laughed nervously. "Iiya, it's nothing de gozaru ka!" She looked at him suspiciously, but he hastily went back to his washing, scrubbing one of her Kimonos with a vengeance. He wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore, and she was started to feel annoyed. Sighing, she finally made a move to leave, but before she could, he stopped her.  
  
"Umm…sessha was wondering…" He paused and she waited for him to continue. "Would you consider going with me to the Akabeko tonight for dinner? Just you and I of course do gozaru yo!" He hastily added the last part in case she got the wrong idea. She stared at him in surprise. Was he actually asking her out on a date? Kenshin? She was so shocked she forgot to answer, and he began to fidget nervously.  
  
She finally came to her senses and nodded, and he looked very relieved. Giving her that cute little rurouni smile, he once again went to work on the clothes. She walked off looking just plain confused. Well, perhaps also a little hopeful too! ^_-  
  
For the first time in his life, Kenshin abandoned the clothes he was washing and didn't even bother to dry his hands! He had a date to prepare for!  
  
****  
  
They were at the Akabeko that night, and Kenshin felt like passing out from the fear. Was it really a good idea to try and mimic Saitou's date? Probably not, but he had made it this far and he couldn't back down now! Kaoru was dressed up very nicely, and he couldn't stop staring at her. She was talking with Tae and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He snapped out of his trance when Tae mentioned food.  
  
He snuck a peek in his little bag where he kept his money and sweat dropped. Ordering the cheapest food on the menu would be no problem. In fact, it was going to be a necessity! {Maybe Tae-dono needs her laundry done…}  
  
"So what will it be?" Tae asked with a smile. Kaoru started to answer but Kenshin cut her off quickly. "What is the cheapest thing you have de gozaru?" Tae and Kaoru gave him a funny look and the latter tried to reason with him. "Kenshin, if money is a problem I can help you pay for the dinner."  
  
He shook his head and gave them a nervous smile. "I still want the cheapest thing you have de gozaru na!" Kaoru was starting to glare at him. Tae looked confused but gave in and went to get the order, glancing back at the pair as she walked away. Kenshin was obviously not acting like himself. "What is your problem Kenshin? You're acting strange tonight!"  
  
"Iiya, nothing is wrong! What makes you think that?" He was so nervous he forgot his usual de gozaru whatever. That more than anything made her really suspicious. She glared at him until Tae came back with the food. "Here you are! Would you like anything to drink? Tea?" Then she gave Kenshin an amused smile. "Or maybe water? It is cheaper!"  
  
He felt like sinking through the floor, but nodded in agreement instead. Before Tae could leave to get it though, he gritted his teeth and yelled "Wait!" loudly enough to get the other people in the restaurants attention. Everyone was staring at them now! Tae and Kaoru turned to him once again, Kaoru looking very embarrassed at all the attention. "What is your problem now Kenshin!" she hissed.  
  
"Sessha…sessha thinks Kaoru should get the water instead!" Both of them stared at him blankly, and he unconsciously inched closer to the wall behind him. "Why?" Tae finally asked. Kenshin started turning really, really red and his scar stood out is stark relief. "Because…then we won't have to tip you so much de gozaru yo!" He cringed and ducked, expecting a bokken to come his way at any second. He knew the way she could pull it out of nowhere that she was probably hiding it in her clothes.  
  
Guess what? He was right. WHAM! He may have ducked, but she saw him do it and aimed lower. "KINSHIN NO BAKA!" she yelled. Getting up and pushing past a shocked Tae, she stomped out, leaving the poor rurouni swirly-eyed and too out of it to even try Saitou's proposal tactic. The whole date was a disaster!  
  
****  
  
It was much later that evening and Kenshin was walking home alone after Tae managed to revive him. He was holding his head and muttering to himself. The streets were deserted, but anyone who might have met him while he walked would have guessed he was drunk.  
  
He made it about half way when he heard the voice of the LAST person he wanted to see right then. "Been drinking away your sorrows Battousai?" Kenshin glared in the direction of the voice and saw Saitou leaning on a nearby building. He could hardly see him in the darkness. "Your advice stinks de gozaru ka!"  
  
Saitou looked honestly surprised. "What advice?" Kenshin then proceeded to tell him about the disaster of a date. When he finished, Saitou laughed. "That wasn't meant to be advice. And anyway, I left out one important detail." Kenshin waited to hear what think detail was, and he wasn't disappointed. "I was so impressed with Tokio because she cared enough not to ruin my reputation or kill my pride by attacking me in public. Kamiya- san on the other hand isn't like that, obviously. Thanks for the laugh Battousai, patrolling the street can get very dull this time of night."  
  
He walked off laughing into the darkness. Poor Kenshin. Was he upset? Or maybe so devastated that he'll never be able to face Kaoru again? No, not at all! In fact, I think he looked much happier! He headed back to the dojo with an interesting look on his face, one I can't really describe. At least I can tell he looked determined, and maybe out to get a little revenge on Saitou. I guess we will see!  
  
When he arrived back at the dojo, the only one present was Kaoru who was fuming on the porch. She glared at him as he approached. "You had better have a good explanation for how you were acting back there! I have never been more embarrassed in my life!" He smiled in the face of her anger instead of the usual cowering, and it gave her a pause.  
  
"I have an excuse. It all started yesterday when I talked to Saitou…" He recited the whole story to her, despite the promise he made to Saitou that he wouldn't tell. Inwardly Kenshin was thinking {So what if I am breaking my promise and killing Saitou's pride. But what's that when my love life is at stake? Wait, make that my life PERIOD is at stake!}  
  
When his story was finished, Kaoru was in tears. From laughing of course! He looked very relieved at her response and smiled happily. He cowered though when she stopped laughing and threatened him if he EVER tried to follow that jerk Saitou's example again she'd kill them both! He believed her capable of it too and promised that was one mistake he wasn't going to make again. She calmed down immediately.  
  
But later that night, Kaoru couldn't sleep. Unknown to Kenshin, she had been worrying a lot over their relationship as well, and trying to think of what she could do about it. She wanted a proposal, but so far nothing like that had happened, and she was getting impatient. So now, it's her turn to plot! If she sat back and waited for Kenshin, she would obviously be an old lady with gray hair and every body part sagging before he would get around to it! What kind of devious ideas will her mind come up with, and whom will she get involved in her schemes?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that concludes chapter 17! I hope you guys are enjoying this and I really want your opinions! Thank you to everyone who has kept with this story for so long! I am still not sure how I want to deal with Kenshin and Kaoru, so ideas are appreciated, LOL! Thank you so so so so much! ^_^ 


	18. Happily Ever After

Hi everyone! This chapter will finish of the plot, though there is one more after it, a revised version that I originally wrote to be posted on the website of one of my readers. I hope you enjoy both of them, and be sure to let me know what you think!

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters! And I also disclaim any knowledge of how this story got started! I must have been abducted by anime aliens and they were the ones who planted it in my mind.

.

.

The Morning After

Chapter 18

.

.

(Kyoto – Aoshi & Misao)

"You're going to wear THAT when we get married?"

"Ah."

"That's not fair! If I have to wear something traditional, so do you!"

"This is traditional."

"Yeah, for YOU! You wear that thing so much I'm surprised it hasn't rotted off!"

Aoshi looked slightly offended at the insult.

"If you wear that, I swear I'm going to go naked!"

Aoshi smiled for once. "Good. Then I can return the Kimono and save some money."

Misao sweat dropped.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(Tokyo – Sano & Megumi)

"I don't understand it! I just don't understand!"

Sano grinned at Megumi's baffled expression. "I told you it wouldn't work!"

"But I tried so hard!"

"Well, I guess it wasn't hard enough!"

Megumi contemplated her dilemma. "Well, if a bath didn't work, perhaps…"

Sano froze as her voice trailed off.

Fox ears appeared. "Oh hohoho! I think you need a hair cut!"

"NO!"

"Yes! I'm going to get that hair to look normal if it's the last thing I do!"

Sano glared at her. "It probably will be!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

(Tokyo – Kenshin & Kaoru)

A large figure approached the dojo gate. He held something in his hands, and the look on his face reminded you of someone being sent to the executioner. He gulped loudly and paused just outside. With a shaking hand, he entered. Who could this mysterious guest be?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaoru's stomach was churning. The plan had seemed like such a good idea the night before, but now…she wanted to be sick! The thought of flirting with someone like him just didn't set well at all! She watched him as he sat on the porch and took a drink of sake. "Kenshin, you had better be worth this!" she muttered darkly. Making a face and steeling her resolve, she marched forward.

"Oh Hiko!" She called in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. She could feel the acid in her stomach reaching higher levels than nature ever intended. "Do you mind if I have a drink with you?" She could feel Kenshin watching her from his place by the tub, and the knowledge pushed her forward.

"HAHAHA! No one can resist the great Hiko, ne?" He grinned at her and put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched but quickly recovered and smiled at him. "Of course not!" She then did her Megumi imitation laugh.

Kenshin glared at them. This wasn't normal behavior for Kaoru. He KNEW she was up to something, but what? He watched them a few more moments when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Rising from his place on the ground, he watched as the guest came around the corner. "Toramaru!"

(If you are wondering, he was the Sumo wrestler from one episode.) The poor man looked so nervous, and he carried a bunch of flowers in one hand. He ignored the two men present and headed for Kaoru. With an almost panicked voice, he declared his reason for visiting.

"Please Kaoru-san, marry me!" Everyone was shocked into silence. He scrunched up his face and continued, as if he had memorized his speech. "I love your cooking and…and…you were so kind when you helped me out! I will never forget what you did! Oh, and I love the way you pinched my butt, too! No one else can do it quite like my mother!" As this was being said, he kept glancing nervously at Kenshin, as if expecting him to pounce at any moment. Kenshin looked ready to!

"I…I…I don't know what to say!" Kaoru stuttered. She tried to think of a way to turn him down politely, when she suddenly remembered. {I'm suppose to be making Kenshin jealous, and what better way is there than this? It saves me from flirting with Hiko anyway!}

Shocking everyone present, she suddenly smiled. "What a sweet offer, but I really can't make such a fast decision! Why don't you stay a while and have some tea?" She took his arm. He looked ready to bolt, but instead followed her inside. Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"HAHAHAHA! What are you going to do now baka deshi?" Hiko was looking very amused by the sudden turn of events. I guess he's one of those people that would like watching soap operas if he lived in modern times.

Kenshin didn't take his eyes off the pair inside the dojo, or make any move to answer Hiko. This is a first! The day he can ignore a jab by Hiko is probably a sign the worlds coming to an end! And the battousai will probably be the one to finish it off, too!

Kenshin finally moved from his place and toward the dojo, and the look on his face was one most people would fear. But not Kaoru! She watched him defiantly. Toramaru looked like he dearly wished he were somewhere else! Not exactly the way a suitor should act, is it? I wonder why...

Kenshin stopped when he was standing right in front of Kaoru. The couple glared at each other for several moments, and the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a sakabatou! Toramaru started to edge out the door as quietly as he could, and Kenshin whipped around to glare at him.

Poor Toramaru! He let out a yell of terror and ran for his life! That made Kenshin and Kaoru snap out of their moods, and they watched him leave with baffled expressions.

"Is it just me, or did he act like he really didn't want to be here de gozaru ka?" Kaoru nodded wordlessly as she watched her hope run out the gate with the terrified sumo wrestler. All she could think was now she had to flirt with Hiko again! With a wail she broke down.

"What's wrong Kaoru!" Kenshin asked. He looked worried, afraid she really DID want to marry Toramaru! Between sobs, she gasped out "I…do…don't wa…nt to flirt wi…with HIKO!" Kenshin face faulted. That was the last thing he was expecting!

"I heard that!" Hiko yelled from outside. He sounded very offended.

Kenshin knelt down in front of Kaoru. "Why would you do that de gozaru?" Kaoru sniffled. "To make you jealous so you would marry me!" She started to wail again. Kenshin…started laughing!

She looked up quickly and glared at him. "What's so funny!" He stopped laughing. "Is that all? I can fix that de gozaru yo! Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Kaoru looked like she was going to melt. The moment was promising to be so romantic. But of course, Hiko's around, remember?

Loud laughter drifted into the room from outside. "I'm starting to feel left out baka deshi! Can't you share your evil girlfriend?" He yelled. Kaoru stomped outside, dragging Kenshin behind her.

"WE are going to have a romantic moment, and if you DARE try to interfere I will cut that stupid cape of your into teeny tiny pieces and stuff them down your throat!"

With this declaration, she walked off toward the bathroom, dragging Kenshin behind her. Hiko sat on the porch, clutching his precious cape with a look of fear! Kaoru truly can scare everyone, can't she?

.

.

* * *

.

.

An unseen observer watched the couple from a distance. Kaoru looked so angry, and Kenshin looked so hen pecked! It was wonderful! A slow smile spread across his face. "My revenge is finally complete. Maybe the Battousai will live, maybe he won't. After eating her cooking, I should know."

Enishi moved from his hiding place and went on his way, satisfied with the outcome. Life truly is just…

.

.

* * *

.

.

What about Toramaru? There had to be a reason behind such a visit…

"Here are the rice animals I promised you for your service. You did well."

Toramaru happily took the payment. "Arigato! These look so good! You say Kaoru cooked them?"

The mysterious man nodded.

Toramaru thanked him again profusely and went on his way.

The man sighed. Or shall we say boy?

"Well, that's taken care of! I love Kaoru-chan, but this is for the best. Now I can meet lots of girls like the author promised me!"

Soujirou walked off smiling and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

Well, sadly, that is the end. Leave me your feedback, pretty please?


	19. Bonus: Revised chapter 18

Hi everyone! In case you are confused, this is also to be considered chapter 18, the final chapter of the story. It is a Revised Version, originally written for Gypsy-chan's site! I personally like it better, though I suppose it is probably just a matter of opinion. But hey, if you read both and review, be sure and tell me which one you liked better! I'd love to hear some opinions!

I hope you enjoy!

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters! And I also disclaim any knowledge of how this story got started! Anime aliens must have abducted me and they were the ones who planted it in my mind.

Author's notes are in ( )

Thoughts are in {}

.

.

The Morning After

Chapter 18

"Happily Ever After"

.

.

(Kyoto – Aoshi & Misao)

"You're going to wear THAT when we get married?"

"Ah."

"That's not fair! If I have to wear something traditional, so do you!"

"This is traditional."

"Yeah, for YOU! You wear that thing so much I'm surprised it hasn't rotted off!"

Aoshi looked slightly offended at the insult.

"If you wear that, I swear I'm going to go naked!"

Aoshi smiled for once. "Good. Then I can return the Kimono and save some money."

Misao sweat dropped.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(Tokyo – Sano & Megumi)

"I don't understand it! I just don't understand!"

Sano grinned at Megumi's baffled expression. "I told you it wouldn't work!"

"But I tried so hard!"

"Well, I guess it wasn't hard enough!"

Megumi contemplated her dilemma. "Well, if a bath didn't work, perhaps..."

Sano froze as her voice trailed off.

Fox ears appeared. "Oh hohoho! I think you need a hair cut!"

"NO!"

"Yes! I'm going to get that hair to look normal if it's the last thing I do!"

Sano glared at her. "It probably will be!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

(Tokyo – Kenshin & Kaoru)

A large, ungainly figure approached the dojo gate hesitantly. He held something in his hands, and the look on his face reminded you of someone being sent to the executioner's block! He gulped loudly and paused just outside. Was he praying? With a shaking hand, he entered. Who could this mysterious guest be?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaoru's stomach was churning, a sea of acid. The plan had seemed like such a good idea the night before, but now...she wanted to be sick! The thought of flirting with someone like him just didn't set well at all! She watched her target carefully as he sat on the porch and took a drink of sake. "Kenshin, you had better be worth this!" she muttered darkly. Making a face and steeling her resolve, she marched forward.

"Oh Hiko-sama!" She called in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. She could feel the acid in her stomach slowly reaching higher levels than nature ever intended it to go. "Do you mind if I have a drink with you?" She smiled at him, and could feel Kenshin watching her from his place by the tub. That knowledge was the only thing that pushed her forward at this point!

"HAHAHA! No one can resist the great Hiko, ne?" He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched but quickly recovered and smiled at him. "Of course not!" She then did her Megumi imitation laugh. Hiko laughed as well and offered her some of his sake. Out of the bottle he had been drinking from no less!

Kenshin glared at them. This wasn't normal behavior for Kaoru. His gut instincts and everything he knew about Kaoru shouted warning signals in his head. He was sure she was up to something, but what? Watching them a few more moments with an angry glare, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Rising from his place on the ground, he observed quietly as the guest came around the corner. It was Toramaru, the sumo wrestler they had helped out once! Or at least Kaoru had helped him out by training him.

The poor man looked more nervous than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, and he carried a bunch of slightly wilted pink, blue, and white flowers in one hand. He paused without saying a word to Kenshin, and looked around till he spotted Kaoru. He turned a bit pale when he saw Hiko, but the fact that he had an audience didn't deter him. It almost did, but not quite! He approached Kaoru, his hands shaking so much that petals were raining from the flowers in his hand.

He shoved the flowers in Kaoru's face and she took them automatically. "Th-thank you Toramaru, they are very nice, but why?" She smiled at the nervous man and at the same time shoved her elbow in Hiko's ribs when he began to laugh. Hiko gave a grunt and was quiet again.

Toramaru scrunched up his face with a look of concentration and began to recite. "I have always admired you Kaoru-san. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You cook wonderfully..." Hiko snorted, and got another broken rib courtesy of Kaoru. "...and helped me out and believed in me when no one else would. You are also...ummm..." He had to stop and think for a moment. "...you are also a very beautiful lady and deserve the best."

Kenshin stood the whole time listening to this with his mouth hanging open. But now he snapped it shut and growled menacingly at the larger man. Toramaru jumped at the sound, realizing he'd better hurry and finish while he had the chance! Preferably with all his arms and legs intact!

"So that's why I am here, Kaoru-san!" Kenshin took a step closer, his hand on his sakabatou. "I know you deserve the best, but the best isn't want you want." Another step closer. "You should have what you want, and I know what it is!" Another step, and Toramaru could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his head.

Kenshin's eyes began to glint a golden color, and it took every ounce of Toramaru's will power to keep from running away, screaming at the top of his lungs! He couldn't back down now. Not when he was sooo close...

One of Toramaru's knees buckled suddenly, but whether he meant for it to or if it was because he was so scared we will probably never know. He was now kneeling in front of Kaoru, and she had shock written all over her face, along with a good amount of confusion.

Hiko was sitting beside Kaoru, looking like he was at the circus. All he needed with a bag of popcorn and a balloon, and he'd be all set! He was almost drooling over the drama before him!

"Please Kaoru-san...it would be such an honor if..." Kenshin's eyes were burning holes through the back of Toramaru's head. "...if you would...honor such an unworthy one with you're hand in marriage!" He suddenly looked relieved to have that off his chest! He waited for an answer from the stunned Kaoru.

"HAHAHAHA! What are you going to do now baka deshi?" Hiko was looking very amused by the sudden turn of events. I guess he's one of those people that would like watching soap operas if he lived in modern times.

Kenshin didn't take his eyes off the pair in front of him, or make any move to answer Hiko. This is a first! The day he can ignore a jab by Hiko is probably a sign the worlds coming to an end! And the Battousai will probably be the one to finish it off too, with the mood he's in!

Kenshin glared, his eyes a full gold now, and the look on his face was one most people would fear. He finally moved to speak, and Toramaru looked like he dearly wished he were somewhere else! "Kaoru, you can't marry him! He...he...all he wants is someone to pinch his butt!"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open and Hiko fell off the porch, laughing his head off! Toramaru looked distressed. "Oh dear, I don't think that came out right at all! What was I supposed to say again? Oh, right! When I said unworthy one, I meant THAT unworthy one!" He pointed to Kenshin, looking sheepish.

That stopped Kenshin in his tracks, and all he could do was stare at the other man, along with Kaoru and Hiko, who had managed to climb back onto the porch. Toramaru looked relieved. "Everyone knows if left to yourself, you would never get around to asking! So Kaoru, will you PLEASE marry Kenshin?"

The dojo was so quiet. Well, it would have been if it hadn't been for Hiko's laughing!

Kaoru suddenly gathered her wits and jumped up. "Of course I will!" She shouted happily! Diving towards Toramaru, she gave him quite a passionate kiss! "Ooppss!" She giggled, pulling back suddenly. "Wrong one!" She let go of the very red Toramaru and ran for Kenshin instead. Toramaru passed out. Kaoru even downed a Sumo wrestler? Just another victory to add to her long list under her title as the strongest!

Meanwhile, Kenshin was standing with a very dumbfounded look on his face. "Oro? What just happened here? Did sessha miss something?" Kaoru reached him and threw her arms around him in a very exuberant embrace. "Oh, shut up and kiss me!"

Kenshin suddenly shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? The moment was looking to be pretty steamy and romantic, but...Hiko's around, remember? Sorry to burst your bubble!

Loud laughter drifted over from the porch where Hiko was still perched, barely able to keep his balance after all the sake and laughing. "I'm starting to feel left out baka deshi! Can't you share your evil girlfriend? She kissed that other guy, it's my turn!" He yelled.

Steam started to rise from Kaoru's head. Steamy was right, but not in a romantic sense! Kaoru stomped over to Hiko, dragging Kenshin behind her. She paused in Hiko's face and almost shoved a finger up his nose! The man looked SCARED! (Evil laugh!)

"Kenshin and I ARE going to have a romantic moment, and if you DARE try to interfere, I will cut that stupid cape of your into teeny tiny pieces and stuff them in a place where the sun don't shine! And with the place I have in mind, you'll never be able sit down again!"

With this declaration, she walked off toward the bathroom, dragging Kenshin behind her. Hiko sat on the porch, clutching his precious cape with a look of terror! Kaoru truly can scare everyone, can't she?

.

.

* * *

.

.

An unseen observer watched the couple from a distance. Kaoru looked so angry, and Kenshin looked so hen pecked as she dragged him across the yard! It was wonderful! A slow smile spread across his face. "My revenge is finally complete. Maybe the Battousai will live, maybe he won't. After having to eat her cooking, I of all people should know better than anyone."

Enishi moved from his hiding place in Saitou's tree, and went on his way, satisfied with the outcome. He waved goodbye to Saitou, also perched in his beloved tree, and Saitou stuck out his tongue at Enishi and then went back to chewing on some more bark. Enishi sighed happily. Life truly is just...

.

.

* * *

.

.

What about Toramaru? There had to be a reason behind such a visit...someone must have put him up to it!

"Here are the rice animals I promised you for your service. You did well."

Toramaru happily took the payment, relieved to have the ordeal over with. "Arigato! These look so good! You say Kaoru cooked them?"

The mysterious man nodded.

Toramaru thanked him again profusely and went on his way.

The man sighed. Or shall we say boy?

"A happy ending after all. Well, at least it's finally taken care of! I love Kaoru-chan, but this is for the best. Think of all the girls who will fawn over me now that I succeeded in pairing up the most wonderful anime couple of all time for them! I can't wait!"

Soujirou walked off smiling and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

Well, sadly, that is the end. Thank you so much to every single person who has bothered to read this story, it's my first major fanfiction ever! I hope no one will hesitate to write me and tell me what they think of it, or better yet, leave me a review! I'm sad that it's over, but I hope I can write many more good ones!


End file.
